TMNT Drabbles Oneshots
by Franck-Bolton
Summary: Conjunto de pequeñas historias en Drabbles u One-shots. [Multiships] [Yaoi/Yuri/posible Hetero]
1. Chapter 1: Arreglos fallidos

**Nombre:** Arreglos fallidos

 **Pareja:** Raphael x Leonardo

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna.

 **Summary** : Raphael quería arreglar las cosas, pero hasta para eso, actuaba impulsivamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? —Fue una pregunta por parte de la tortuga de bandana azulada, llena de cierta confusión, y con algo de temor por llegar a pensar que podría tratarse de una broma.

—Jej, ¿Qué no es obvio bobonardo?, es el desayuno de hoy —Respondió con calma el mutante de más musculos, señalando lo que era un platillo lleno de un omellette, forzadamente bien.

—...O-Ok, al parecer desperté muy temprano, creo que volveré a la cama una hora más —Y después de eso, el otro le detuvo del hombro antes de que siquiera se levantara.

—¡Vamos! ¿Acaso se ve muy mal?

—No, lo mal que se ve es que haya despertado y me haya encontrado un omellette que podría incluso estar lleno de... D-De cosas extrañas.

—Por dios, no exageres y sólo come, que no lo hice por nada —Comenzó a servir lo mismo en otro plato.

Realmente Leonardo no comprendía, ¿Cómo es que su hermano podía llegar a hacer tal cosa? Aparte de que no le gustaba hacer tal actividad que le causara molestia, y con eso se refería a tener que arriesgar a las ciertas quemaduras que podía provocarle el aceite al echarle a la comida.

¿Pero cómo se podía quejar de algo tan diminuto? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de las heridas que se causaba al luchar contra los villanos?

—Oye —Comenzó a hablar el de ojos esmeraldas— Ayer... Eh... Fui un idiota.

Ahora sabía a donde iba todo eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se hizo el desentendido, más solo comenzó a tomar el cubierto que estaba sobre el plato para comenzar a partir un pedazo de aquel platillo.

—Agh, tú sabes... En la misión de ayer —Estaba por terminar el último Omellette— Hubo cosas que te dije... Cómo... decirte que nunca debiste de haber sido el líder.

—Ajá.

—También que... Que apestabas en las peleas y dar órdenes.

—Te escucho, prosigue con tu...

—Y en decirte que me arrepiento de estar enamorado de tí.

... Bueno, no fue buena idea que dijera eso, justamente cuando digería el pedazo de omellette que en tan solo morder, sentía como pedazos de cáscara de huevo se iban por su garganta.

Con ello, comenzó a toser, gruñendo mientras lo hacía, a momento que comenzaba a golpear la mesa— ¡U-Ugh!

—¡¿L-Leo?! —Se acercó, comenzando a golpear un poco en su pecho— ¡D-Demonios Leo! ¡M-Mira! ¡Mira para arriba..!

—¡E-Eso...Coff!...N-No servirá... D-De...COFF!...Na-Nada...!

—¡QUE MIRES, CARAJO!

Y a como lo pidio el de caparazón cicatrizado, Leonardo volteó a ver hacia el techo, al mismo tiempo que su 'hermano' seguía golpeteando su pecho-... ¡CU-CUGH..!

—¡Por dios! —Este hizo que sacara pedazos de cáscara ensalivada, pues fue regresada desde la garganta del mayor— Huh...

—¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS...?! —El de bandana azul tomaba un poco de agua— ¡¿Q-Que te digo?! ¡Eso estaba lleno de cosas extrañas!

—¡Bueno ya! ¡Perdón por todo! ¡¿Sí?! ¡Perdoname por habernos peleado! ¡Perdoname por fallarte en la misión! ¡Perdón por decir que eras mal líder! ¡Perdón por ser mal cocinero! ¡Y PERDÓN POR SER UN MAL HERMANO Y UN POSIBLE AMANTE! —Raphael se quedó con la mirada baja, queriendo evitar algún contacto visual de parte de su hermano mayor

—... Raphie —Leonardo se fue acercando, posando su mano arriba del caparazón del otro, sonriendo levemente— Claro que... Te perdono.

Raphael le miró un poco, sintiendo cada vez que su rostro se suavizaba, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro— ¿En serio? ¿N-No estás enojado o algo por el estilo?

—Siempre dices las cosas por decir, Raph —Rió con un poco de ternura— Bueno, tal vez si me haya dolido el hecho de que dijeras... L-Lo último que me gritaste anoche —Tocó un poco su rostro— Pero... Sé que lo decías por la furia que te inundaba, gritas impulsivamente Raph, ¿Realmente crees que tomaré en serio las cosas que me gritas por puro coraje? —Comenzó a reír un poco, y eso iniciaba a ofender un poco al de ojos verdes.

—¡Oye! ¡Hay veces en las que sí hablo en serio! —Bufaba— ¡No te burles!

—L-Lo siento —Trataba de parar a aquello— P-Pero... De verdad que con un simple 'Lo siento' bastaba Raphael, ¡Incluso en 'compensar' las cosas eres impulsivo!, Porque esto lo hiciste por eso, ¿no? —Refiriéndose al desayuno.

—B-Bueno, quería que tuvieses un desayuno delicioso —Miro el platillo— Mikey lo hace ver muy fácil, o será que no es lo mío.

—Creo que no es lo tuyo —Se acercó a besar la mejilla del más rudo— Pidamos una pizza, ¿Te parece?

Sonrió con cierta torpez, más solo la quito al momento de levantarse— Yo te sigo~

Y tomados de las manos fueron a pedir la dicha comida que sería comerla mejor que aquellos omellettes mal hecho.

Porque hasta para querer arreglar las cosas, Raphael era muy impulsivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Dedicada a especialmente a MadyShell (Quien organizó la week) y a las amantes del RLR :3**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado uwu.**


	2. Chapter 2: Clases de francés

**Nombre:** Clases de Francés

 **Pareja:** Leonardo x Michelangelo

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna.

 **Summary:** Porque, no hacía daño en querer ayudar a su hermano menor a aprender un segundo idioma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Hey Leo! —Llamó una tortuga con pecas y con una bandana naranja, mirando a su hermano mayor que en esos momentos leía uno de sus cómics— ¿Puedes ayudarme entender algo?

—¿Huh? —Alzó la vista, observando al menor sentado a un lado de él— Eh… Seguro Mikey —Dejó de lado la revista y miró a su hermano— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Como April te enseñó un poco de Francia, quisiera que me dijeras algunas palabras…

—Eh, querrás decir que me enseño un poco de idioma francés, y… Sí, si lo hizo.

—¡Cómo sea! Sólo ayúdame, ¿Sí?

—Bueno —Este se sentó un poco mejor para mirar de frente a Michelangelo— Eh…. ¿Y por qué razón quieres aprender tan de repente este idioma?

—¡Porque encontré los siguientes volúmenes de uno de mis cómics favoritos! Pero están en ese idioma —Bufó— ¡Así que ayúdame!

—Ok, ok —Rió un poco— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Uhm, dime, ¿Qué significa " _scélérat"?_

—Uhm, eso… Es " _Villano" —Pensó un poco._

—¡Oh bien! —El chico miró hacia su papel, leyendo otra palabra— A ver… ¿Qué significa _"Je finirai avec toi!"?_ , creo que es una frase.

—Oh Uhm… —Comenzaba a pensar detenidamente en las palabras— Eso... Eso significa _"Acabaré contigo"_.

El pecoso miraba más palabras, asintiendo al momento de haber visto unas que, probablemente y eso serviría para hacer algo que le viniera siendo bueno.

—Gracias Leo —Sonrió— Tenía curiosidad por una, así que… Me gustaría que me resolvieras mi duda antes de proseguir con las demás.

—Soy todo oídos Mikey.

—¡Bien! —La comenzó a leer— ¿Qué significa… _"Embrasse-moi"_?

—Eh… —Nuevamente empezó a detenidamente pensar en las palabras— ¡Oh! _¡Bésame!_

Michelangelo abrió por completo sus ojos claros, mientras dé a pocos, una sonrisa se le formaba, aun y pareciéndole eso una sorpresa— ¿Estás… seguro?

—Completamente —Confirmó sin más.

—Bueno —No se esperó a otra palabra, porque después de que este 'confirmara', suavemente fue tomando las mejillas del mayor para así, acercar su rostro y juntar sus labios con los suyos.

—¡M-Mik…! —Los ojos azul zafiro del mayor quedaron abiertos por completo. Sintiendo como aquél beso le causaba ciertas sensaciones 'extrañas', pero para serse honesto, no le molestaban, incluso le hacía sentirse bien, muy bien.

Lentamente, el pecoso mutante verde manzana se iba separando, aun manteniendo las manos en las mejillas que se encontraban sonrosadas de parte del hermano mayor— Aquí tienes.

—E-Eh, y-yo… —No podía ni hablar, literalmente, se había quedado sin palabra alguna.

—Me alegra que me hayas ayudado, ¿Aunque sabes?, me dieron ganas de ir por una pizza —Se fue levantando se aquél sofá, mirando un poco al de ojos oscuros— ¿Podrás quedarte ahí mientras voy por ella?

Ni siquiera un 'Sí' pudo responderle, solamente con uno de sus dedos asentía.

—¡Bien! No tardo —Avisó, para luego irse de allí.

Poco a poco Leonardo fue recostándose en el sofá un poco, tocando su frente mientras miraba hacia arriba, sin ponerle atención pues lo único que pensaba era en aquel beso que le dio su dulce hermanito menor.

—… Necesito pedirle a April más conocimiento en el idioma —Se dijo al tiempo que de repente una suave sonrisilla se le formaba en su rostro.

Porque, no hacía daño en querer ayudar a su hermano menor a aprender un segundo idioma.

 **Esta va dedicada a las que organizaron el Leonangelo Week :3**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado uvu.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lágrimas

**Nombre:** Lágrimas

 **Pareja:** Pete x Rockwell

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, Leve AU Human (Leve, porque se puede decir que sigue siendo basado a la trama de la serie, nada más que ésta vez tienen un aspecto humano).

 **Summary:** ¿Acaso estaba mal el haber disfrutado verlo llorar? Y, ¿Más si era en esas circunstancias?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se inició con un simple beso, pero después del segundo dado por el hombre mayor, había durado más tiempo, cosa que obviamente indicaba que no iba a ser sólo un roce de labios.

Lentamente habían acudido a ir hacia el cuarto del chico paloma, cerrando ésta con seguridad y llave, aun y sabiendo que eran los únicos en la guarida en esos momentos, pues sus compañeros; Slash y Leatherhead, habían decidido en ir a pasear un poco, y el menor de todos; Jason, alias 'Mondo Gecko', había ido a patinar con Michelangelo y Casey Jones. Así que, el lugar estaba más sólo que nada.

Sin embargo, a Pete le gustaba ser precavido, todo lo que tuviera que ver con disfrutar momentos con el doctor Rockwell, debía asegurar que todo fuese perfecto.

—Mhg —Leve quejido dio el hombre mono, cada vez sintiendo como el de cabellos grises lo recostaba a la cama. Ni quería separarse de los labios de este, pero no lo quería demostrar.

—Ya voy, ya voy —Avisaba burlesco el hombre paloma, que en esos momentos mostraba una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que el doctor se sonrojara aún más al ver que este notó su 'necesidad'.

Nuevamente, volvieron a juntar los labios, y con cierta desesperación, Tyler estaba que quería deshacerse de aquellas ropas molestas del menor. Quería sentirlo, no quería nada que cubriera aquella suave piel que terminaba tocando y aferrado al momento que el peligris se introducía en su ser.

Internamente Pigeon reía, sabía que si lo hacía sin pensar, incluso haría que Rockwell parara aquellas acciones de tanta vergüenza que le causaba. Después de todo, no era tan desgraciado con su monito.

Rápidamente se separaba del hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros, quitándose de igual forma la camiseta verde que traía, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Aquél tan sólo sentía como ahora el menor iba comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa gris, siendo eso casi una eternidad para él, quería terminar de arrancarse las ropas para por fin sentirse uno al otro por completo.

Ya cuando se finalizaba en desvestirle en esa parte, el chico paloma iba besando un poco los labios, antes de pasarse a repartir suaves y detenidos besos por debajo del rostro de aquel hombre de ojos almendras, pasando sus manos de su cintura para abajo, introduciendo una de ellas por debajo de los pantalones rasgados del de anteojos.

Pedía paciencia de que no le gritara a que se apresurara.

Minutos pequeños pasaron, Rockwell por fin había sentido como su cuerpo estaba tan liberal, pero en esos momentos era lo que más quería, y ahora que obtuvo aquello, solamente podía relajarse con las muestras de afecto y lujuria que daba su pareja con alas, que en aquellos momentos, había ocultado para evitar inconvenientes.

Sólo basto un poco para poder sentir como la paloma mitad humana pasaba en tocar la parte más sensible de aquél doctor, dándole ciertos sonidos que no quería que fuesen escuchados por nadie más que no fuera Pigeon.

Lentamente, un dedo del chico fue paseando alrededor de la entrada de su amado, estando a punto de introducirla, pensando que con el sudor que producía al estar tan juntos, sería suficiente lubricación, pero en eso, Rockwell protestó.

—S-Sin dedos. —Ordenó, más que nada. Después de todo, era el mayor— M-Me has quitado la virginidad tantas veces, Pigeon. No creo que ahora... Sea necesario eso.

No sabía si realmente estaba tan urgido, pero después de todo, tenía razón. Y aunque no la tuviese, de todas formas terminaría obedeciendo.

—Cómo diga, Rockwell —Una sonrisa divertida algo leve se mostraba en sus labios, pero luego la quitó al mirar fijamente a este, lentamente, iba separando sus piernas de a pocos, para así poner perfectamente su masculinidad en donde se conducía al interior del doctor.

—P-Pete... Mhg. —Estremeció, tocando los brazos del peligris, cerrando suavemente sus ojos al momento de que este dio un leve empujón, por fin dando dentro.

Un poco quieto había quedado por unos segundos, más solo al fijar que Tyler se abrazaba al chico, este no pudo evitarlo, dando inconscientes Movimientos hacia delante y atrás.

Fue poco lo que esperó para poder mirar expresiones placenteras por parte del doctor, normalmente este tardaba en acostumbrarse, y por ello, mostraba más que nada gestos de dolor que de satisfacción.

Pero ésta vez fue diferente, incluso sentía como el mismo mayor lo alentaba a seguir, abrazándolo con fuerza al momento que aceleraba los movimientos.

—M-Mhg... A-Ah... P-Pete...

Los gemidos eran más suaves, tan ligeros y rítmicos, considerándolo una de las melodías más bellas que pudo escuchar.

El mono mitad humano apretaba la cintura del otro, sus manos se aferraban a la espalda ancha y encorvada que daba el de cabellos grises, y este dio su rostro en el cálido hombro que topaba con la almohada en la que Rockwell se mantenía.

Una extraña corriente recorría en ambos, sus cuerpos producían el calor más confortable de sus vidas, mientras que por completo se subía cantidad de placer y lujuria al apretón que daba al inundar más aquel miembro en el ser del mayor.

Rasguños se fueron apareciendo gracias al de ojos almendras que no podía dejar de incitar a que Pigeon profundizara más, y que los movimientos fueran continuos era lo que más le hacía soltar sonidos a diestra y siniestra.

Poco a poco el chico paloma se fue separando de su escondite, observando un poco el rostro de aquel doctor que simplemente amaba— Doc...

Los ojos rojizos propietarios de Paloma se fueron encogiendo de a pocos al ver al ver aquella reacción que... Fue que lo dejó contemplando por un rato.

El rostro del doctor estaba en un modo tan angelical para la mirada del chico, ligeras marcas en sus labios por ser demasiado aprisionados por los suyos, incluso los veía más rosados que en cualquier momento otro. Lo rosado que decoraba sus hermosas mejillas. Los ojos estaban entreabiertos, esos preciosos y brillosos colores almendras de ambos era lo que totalmente habían llevado su atención...

¿Brillosos?

Claro, precisamente por eso exactamente había parado a ver aquellos rasgos faciales, esos detalles del cual no se había dado cuenta antes, ni siquiera cuando lo habían hecho antes, jamás se dio cuenta del rostro que daba el doctor cuando lo hacían. Quizás y no sea la misma que las anteriores, no supo cómo pensar, pero, de verdad que un sentimiento de cierto... 'Placer', que solo era confortable y... Satisfactorio.

Espera, ¿estaba diciendo que disfrutaba de verlo así? Prácticamente está disfrutando de verlo llorar.

¿Cómo demonios podía considerar precioso eso?

... Pero, pensándoselo bien, no se consideraba malo, ¿no? ¿No lo era?, no podía verle lo malo, porque… Solo hay que mirarlo, las lágrimas caían levemente, inundando los ojos por completo, haciendo en un tono más cristalino que resaltaba el color almendrado de los ojos que su pareja, lo que veía, era una completa belleza.

Será que, intentaba no parecerle malo eso, sólo para disfrutar de su lindura, sí. Porque Rockwell incluso se veía hermoso aun y si lloraba, aunque jamás ha tenido oportunidad para verlo llorar, ni siquiera en una de las situaciones más tristes y profundas de su vida. Tal vez porque él siempre estuvo para el doctor, siempre fue así.

Pero ahora que lo veía así, y más cuando este sabía que en los precisos momentos de ahora estaba que moría por más placer.

—M-Más —Le jaló hacia él un poco, queriendo estar cerca— Más... A-Ah...

Fueron pedidos más que nada, porque en la cama, Rockwell podía actuar de una forma sumisa.

—Con gusto —Una sonrisa suave y ligera se formaba en el de cabellos grises, volviendo a tomar iniciativa para besar al hombre de ojos almendras, sintiendo como las lágrimas de este no dejaban de salir, y no quería que parara, con ello, incluso sentía el placer más fuerte y profundo que antes.

No hubo tiempo, ni siquiera prisas, más que nada. Solamente dejaban que sus cuerpos estuviesen apegados, mezclando cada húmeda parte de ellos al otro, mientras con cada unión y toques, eso se iba yendo a otro nivel.

No fueron a parar en ningún momento, no querían ninguna pausa, seguirían hasta que sus cuerpos dejaran de proclamar por el otro. Harían de esas ansias y ese lujurioso sentimiento un uso por un buen rato.

Fue el sonido del teléfono que lo despertó, aun y cuando provenía de los bolsillos y se supone que se oiría más suave, pero claro, siendo proveniente y propietario del doctor Tyler Rockwell, era normal que este pusiera a un volumen muy alto.

Quiso ignorarlo, pero si no habría el maldito aparato, sabía que no callaría por un buen rato.

—Mgh —Pete tomó los pantalones del mayor que se encontraban en el suelo, tomando el teléfono de este para desbloquear y mirar que habían llegado nuevos mensajes.

Uno provenía de Slash, que informaba en no llegar junto a Leatherhead hasta la noche, lo cual hizo que el chico paloma riera un poco— Tampoco se resistió.

Luego de ello, miró el otro en el cual provenía del menor de los Mutanimales, lo cual decía que no Llegaría porque se iría a dormir con Michelangelo. Alertando un poco a este— ¡Más vale que no se atreva a corromper...!

—Cierra la boca Pigeon, trato de dormir. —Ordenó. Nuevamente, haciendo que el peligris abriera sus ojos un poco más, y notando que sólo este había despertado para callarlo, porque volvió a caer en sueños.

—Lo siento —Beso la mejilla del mayor, notando también que en esa misma, había lágrimas secas— ¿Huh?

Aquél solo se percató, y en eso le llegaron los recuerdos de hace rato, cuando estaba teniendo sexo con el doctor, y también que en ese transcurso, este había llorado inconscientemente. También recordando que había disfrutado de aquello como nunca pensó hacerlo.

Una mano cubrió su boca al volver a pensar en ello, pero más cuando de nuevo sentía excitación con pensarlo.

Estaba que moría, no podía hacer ningún ruido para nada, así que, optó por dejar de pensar en ello, o trataría.

Fijo la vista en su pareja que dormía profundo, haciendo una mueca, pues pensaba también, si sería buena idea decirle sobre su más oscuro y nuevo gusto. Sin embargo, también pensó en lo que dirían sus otros compañeros si les decía, pero no creía que se lo tomarán muy bien. Incluso pensaba que le darían el golpe de su vida por ser más raro de lo que ya.

—Soy un pervertido de mierda —Se dijo en voz baja, quitando su mano de su boca, para luego mirar a su doctor, decidiendo ya en acostarse a su lado.

—" _Bueno... Ya vendrá después esa confesión_ ". —Pensó sin complicaciones—" _Por ahora, lo mantendré en secreto_ "—Sonrió suave para así, abrazar al castaño y comenzar a retomar el sueño.

 **Bien, a muchos les puede parecer extraña ésta ship, pero pues gracias a una amiga, los empecé a amar y shippear intensamente, no me importa si a unos no les guste :v**

 **Pero en fin, este one-shot va dedicado a ella; Murasaki-Tachibana y a Leah Rojas (Facebook), también a las que les guste la ship :3**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Mi Sexualidad

**Nombre:** Mi sexualidad

 **Pareja:** Michelangelo x Donatello [Mitello]

 **Advertencias:** AU Human, Leve Genderbend (Leve, porque sólo es en un personaje).

 **Summary:** Estaba seguro que era 100% Heterosexual. Sin embargo, tal vez podía ser un poco gay, sólo por Michelangelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Él era 100% Heterosexual, era muy evidente.

—¿D-Donnie? Eh... Respondiste muy rápido, ta-tal vez no escuchaste bien mis...

¿Para qué negar lo obvio? Incluso sabía que el de baja estatura lo sabía.

—No seas ingenuo, Mikey. —Insultó, sin ser ese el propósito— Tus palabras fueron claras, es una confesión. Pero como te digo, no puedo corresponderte.

Muy bien, creo que ya fue suficientemente claro.

El rubio de ojos celestes miró hacia abajo, sintiendo la parte de su pecho dolerle de a pocos, un extraño y desagradable sentimiento le desgarraba su puro y latiente corazón.

—Entonces... ¿S-Significa que... No sientes nada? —Aun y siendo obvia la respuesta, la hizo de todas formas.

—Claro que sí, no digas como si fueses algo insignificante para mí —Ofendido, añadía una mueca en sus labios— Eres... eres mi mejor amigo Mikey, somos amigos desde muy pequeños. Siempre me has apoyado y todo, y siempre estaré agradecido contigo de que me hayas soportado tal y como soy todo este tiempo. —Una sonrisa leve le mostró, más sólo la borró al aproximar sus siguientes palabras— Pero, como te digo, sólo te considero mi mejor amigo, a mí no me gustan los hombres como a tí, ¡P-Pero no hay nada de malo en eso! Sólo que... te enamoraste de la persona equivocada.

Suavemente, sus ojos se cristalizaban, siendo aquello algo que jamás podría superar; ser rechazado por su mejor amigo desde toda su infancia. Es algo que lo iba a dejar marcado de toda su vida—B-Bien, supongo que... No hay más que decir —Aquel brillo en sus ojos ya no se encontraban más. La sonrisa del de baja estatura aparecía de a pocos— Y descuida, esto no afectará en nada nuestra amistad, Donnie.

—¿Seguro? Eh... Mikey, si quieres, podemos ir a comprar una pizza, ya sabes... Eh... la que más te gusta.

—No, así déjalo —Contestó algo cortante, pero no desaparecía aquella sonrisa— Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego, ¿Sí?

Luego de despedirse, el chico castaño de anteojos miraba como su amigo de estaba yendo hasta desaparecer por completo— Ojalá no se lo tome a mal, ¿Acaso... fui tan duro? —Comenzó a sentirse mal, más sólo suspiró— Bien, no creo que pase a mayores, se-seguro y el tiempo lo dirá todo. —Salió del aula de clases, después de todo, ahí fue donde estuvieron y pasó aquello.

El tiempo que transcurrió para que Michelangelo sanara un poco su corazón por aquél rechazo fue corto, pero no tanto como por un día, más que nada, fue por una semana que se le dificultaba hablar con el chico castaño y anteojos, cortaba su conversación con este para no verle tanto.

Sin embargo, las cosas mejoraron después de aquella semana, por lo que a Donatello se mantuvo muy tranquilo después de eso, pues temía tanto a perder a su mejor amigo, a ese chico quien de verdad estuvo con él siempre, que no importando la situación ni circunstancias, Michelangelo siempre estaba junto a él.

¿Cómo es que el rubio pudo llegar a sentir algo por él?, más cuando este dejaba muy em claro que le gustan las chicas, sin excepción.

¿Es acaso que no lo pudo evitar? Así como el de anteojos sentía algo por April O'neil, más que nada, sentía que podría morir por ella.

Pero aun no entendía por qué su amigo se fijaba en él, ¿Será por ser muy inteligente? Quién sabe.

Pero por obvias razones que ya mostró, no podía corresponder el amor de su amigo, Donatello no era gay.

No, en definitivo, no lo era...

A menos que...

—¡Hay que ir a almorzar! ¡Rápido antes de que se llene la cafetería!

Un gruñido sonó de sus labios, sus ojos marrones siguieron aquella voz escandalosa, y supo que pertenecía a su pecoso amigo, Michelangelo.

Sentía molestia, pero no precisamente por el tono que usó su amigo. Más que nada, fue por el quien fue dirigido aquellas palabras.

—Estoy en eso Mikey, no tienes que gritar en media aula. No estamos en un mercado.

El chico a lado del de ojos claros tenía una apariencia oscura, por completo. Exceptuando su piel que era demasiada blanca como casi la de una perla. Su cabello, era negro y lo mantenía peinado hacia atrás, no necesitando de tanto aplicador del cabello para ello.

Su nombre era Shinigami. Shin para los amigos.

—Es que luego y se acaban la comida de hoy, luego comemos sobras de lo de ayer —Bufaba con bastante pesadez, saliendo del aula junto al chico de negro.

—Mira la hora Mikey, indica que apenas ha pasado 4 minutos desde que tocó la estúpida campana. —Hablaba serio el de tez blanca.

—Pero sabes cómo se llena de gente, ¿Verdad Don? —El rubio miraba a su mejor amigo, que en esos momentos, mantenía distancia para no 'Interrumpir' a ambos chicos.

—Eh, l-lo sé Mikey, es... Horrible. —Dijo eso, recalcando lo último al ver a Shinigami. Cosa que este notó, más no dijo nada.

Donnie no podía entender, ¿Cómo es que podía caerle bien a alguien como ese tipo?, ¿Cómo caerle bien alguien tan extraño y sin chiste como lo era Shinigami? ¡¿Cómo si Michelangelo era una persona bastante amigable?! ¡Completamente lo contrario al chico de negro! Incluso cuando conoció al de cabellos negros, notaba que Mikey ya casi no pasaba tanto tiempo con él, todo su tiempo lo daba al 'rarito ese', como le decía su "Amienemigo", Casey Jones.

Eso le molestaba, antes, sólo eran el de ojos claros y él, solo ellos dos. No había nadie que los separara, nada que siquiera con sus intentos de hacerlo, lo hiciera. Jamás.

¡Pero ahora llegaba Shinigami y le arrebataba todo aquella atención!

¡Esa atención que sólo el pecoso adolescente le ponía!

Se ardía de rabia, no podía ni siquiera hablar tanto con él porque de minuto después Shinigami le quitaba toda aquella atención.

No podía soportarlo más, estaba que podía explotar, ¡Estaba cel...!

—¡E-Esper..! —Al reaccionar por aquello que estaba por admitir internamente, el chico esbelto había resbalado por culpa de sus agujetas que estaban desatadas— ¡Ohg!

Miró hacia el frente, notando que de tanto hablar con el de apariencia oscura, su amigo no se dio cuenta que había resbalado.

¿Qué fue lo que estaba pensando? ¡Debía de estar loco! O... ¿Será que es verdad?, ¿Estará celoso?

Bueno, cualquiera lo sentiría, incluso, debe de admitir que siempre arde de celos cuando ese tal Casey Jones se la pasa pegado como chicle a April.

Pero fuera de eso, ¿Cómo es que sentiría celos ahora? ¿Más porque temía a perder a su amigo?

Un momento, ¿Perderlo? ¡Eso nunca! Jamás permitiría que le quitaran a su mejor amigo, ¡Que le quitaran a SU Mikey!

Bueno, podría estar celoso un poco, ¿Pero son celos de amistad, no? No es que pudiese ser otra cosa... ¿O tal vez...?

Un minuto, ¿Acaso estaba suponiendo que serían celos de algo más?

No, no puede ser celos más que de amistad, él era hetero, ¡100% heterosexual! Incluso había rechazado a Michelangelo por eso, por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba y no gustaba de chicos.

Estaba seguro... Se supone.

Pero... Ahora que está en tal situación, no sabía si estar seguro de ello.

... ¿Acaso está admitiendo que no puede ser 100% hetero? ¿Será que no gusta del todo de chicas?

¿Sus celos... Son de amistad o de qué otra cosa?

¡Estaba perdiendo la cabeza!

—Demonios, mi cabeza. —Dio dirigida su mano a su frente, levantandose mientras poco a poco estaba por ir a la enfermería. Sin embargo, miró detenidamente que el rubio y el de cabellos azabaches iban caninando, demasiado juntos a su parecer.

Incluso notó que Shinigami tenía intención de tomarle de la mano al chico pecoso.

—¡Tsk! —Sin pensarlo, Donatello corrió hacia ellos, con la intención de impedir esa acción del chico de piel pálida en ponerse en medio de éstos.

—Oh Donnie. —Mikey sonrió— Que bien que llegas, luego no ibas a alcanzar ir por el almuerzo.

—Pues claro, ¡Nunca puedes estar sin el gran Donatello! —Se mantuvo cerca del rubio, mientras Shin solo se quedaba mirando a ambos con cierta molestia y confusión, tan sólo ignorando un poco, aun caminando junto a estos.

...

El último día de la semana había llegado. Y Donatello estaba más que molesto, pues estaba por invitar a su amigo de cabellos rubios a ver una de las películas que a simple vista al de ojos marrones llamó su atención, pero no encontraba al pecoso por ningún lado.

—Huh, se habrá ido a su casa, quizás deba ir hacia allá. —Y antes de proseguir, este sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro— ¿Eh?

—¡Hola Donnie! —Saludó una chica pelirroja, de unos hermosos ojos celestes, que decoraban sus claras mejillas con algunas pecas. No era nada más que la chica de quien Donnie estaba 'enamorado'.

—¡O-Oh! A-April, jeje... —El chico sonrojaba un poco, rascando su nuca— Eh, ¿Q-Qué se te ofrece?

—Pues, me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo al cine, es que... No tengo casi nada que hacer, y me llamó la atención una película que tiene buena pinta, así que... ¿Aceptas en querer ir conmigo? —Le ofreció con una suave y dulce sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡P-Por supuesto! —El castaño sonrió nervioso y algo feliz, pensando en lo que estaba por hacer hace momentos antes de que la pelirroja se le acercara— E-Eh... B-Bueno, sólo permíteme, ¿Sí? Quiero llamar a Mikey, quería ver si ya se había ido a su casa o...

—Oh, ¿Mikey dices? —La chica pensó un poco— Huhm, creo que fue al parque.

—¿Al parque? ¿P-Pero por qué?

—No lo sé, pero creo que se fue junto con... Creo que con Shin, ¿Sabes quién es, no?

Al oír aquello, la sangre de Donatello estaba que hervía, sintiendo como de a pocos un sentimiento mucho peor aparecía en él.

—¡¿S-Se fue con ese idiota?!

—Bueno, s-sí. —Confirmó ella— o eso parece, y-yo digo que sí, porque aparte de que era un chico que viste por completo oscuro, y después de ti, es con quien mejor se lleva muu bien, y casi siempre los veo juntos —El castaño no podía estar más molesto. La chica pecosa se puso pensativa— ¿No será que serán novios ellos dos? Digo, tú eres su mejor amigo, y como Mikey es gay, yo creo que es evidente que...

—¡No! —Explotó al fin, mirando a la chica con rabia— ¡Ellos no pueden ser nada! ¡N-No pueden! ¡M-Mikey no puede fijarse en alguien como él! —Poco a poco, este fue reaccionando un poco, mirando a la chica que se encontraba algo asustada y preocupada, más sólo Don, se ajustó su bolso y se fue yendo de ahí— ¡N-Necesito ir...!

—¡¿Donnie?! ¡¿Y n-nuestra salida al cine?!

—¡L-Lo hacemos luego April!

Ya sentía que perdió la cabeza en definitivo. ¡Ignoró su oportunidad de acercarse más a la chica de sus sueños!

Solo esperaba que todo lo que estaba haciendo, valiera la pena.

...

—Bien, creo que deberíamos comenzar por admirar un poco el paisaje antes de que vayas a patinar —Shin se sentaba junto al chico pecoso en una banca cerca de la pista de skate, habían paseado un poco alrededor del parque antes de ello— Mira que no es un mal viernes hoy.

—O Será que dices eso porque ya será fin de semana —Ambos chicos rieron, mientras de a pocos, Shin se quedó mirando el rostro de este— ¿Qué... qué sucede Shin?

Él hizo una mueca— Mikey, vayamos al grano —Comenzó a hablar— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de Donatello?

El rubio sonrojaba— Bueno —Rascaba su nuca— Creo que... Desde que ingresamos a secundaria, incluso pensé que estaba enfermo o algo, típico... Jeje.

—Es mucho tiempo —Pensó, luego dejo escapar de sus labios un pesado suspiro— Y luego, dices que te rechazó. —Frunció el ceño.

—S-Sí. —Confirmaba mientras desviaba un poco la mirada, sonriendo leve— Pero... Aun así, disfruto que sea mi mejor amigo. Siempre fue así, por lo que no es problema que lo siga siendo —Miró al de cabellos oscuros nuevamente— Solo con tenerlo a mi lado como sea, me es suficiente.

—Pero él no te merece —Le tomo de sus manos, mirándole fijamente— Yo... Yo puedo darte todo lo que tú esperabas que él te diera, y eso es amor.

—Eh... Shi-Shin —El rubio miró sus manos sostenidas por el chico de apariencia oscura— E-Escucha, no sé si...

—Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta intentar? ¿Acaso... Tienes miedo de ya no sentir nada por él?

—No, incluso... Creo que sería mejor, digo... Así y no tengo que sufrir ca-cada vez que él intenta acercarse más a April —Suspiró, sintiendo cada vez que aquella propuesta sonaba... Bien.

—¿Entonces? No pierdes nada intentándolo.

Antes de que el chico pecoso dijera una palabra, miró como los arbustos que estaban detrás de la banca se movían— ¿Huh? ¿Qué es lo que se mueve? —Preguntaba Mikey, y luego, miró como su amigo se acercaba a dichos arbustos y de eso, saco algo... O quizás alguien.

—Tal y como lo supuse, aunque no pensé que fueras muy tonto para hacer eso, Donatello.

—¡¿D?!

—¡Su-Suéltame! —Se zafaba Don que en esos momentos tenía hojas por sus ropas y su cabello— Y-Yo... Yo no... Yo so-solo...

—¡¿P-Por qué nos espiabas?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

El castaño frunció el ceño— Sí. —Lo miró— Pero loco de furia porque él te quiere apartar de mi lado, Mikey...

—Claro, ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? No te mereces el cariño de Michelangelo, él es mucho para alguien como tú, además, ¿En qué te afecta si me vuelvo su novio? Tú dejaste muy claro que te gustan las tetas, así que no hay problema que Mikey consiga a un chico que de verdad lo quiera.

—... En eso, Shin tiene razón —Miró a su mejor amigo— Yo... Creo que podría ayudarme a que ya no te vea con otros ojos, así que... Está bien que me consiga a un chico que me quie...

—¡¿P-Pero no puedes comprender que yo no quiero que te aparten de mí?! —Gritó— ¡N-No quiero que estés con nadie! ¡N-No puedo soportar que tengas a alguien que no sea yo!

—¡Vamos Donnie! ¡No puedo estar soltero toda la vida!

—¡P-PERO PARA ESO ME TIENES A MÍ, IDIOTA! —Gritó sin más, no soportando que el más bajo no entendiera su incomodidad.

—... ¿D-De que hablas? Eh... T-Tú... A ti te gusta April...

—P-Pero me di cuenta que no me gustaba mucho como me gustas tú, tonto —Se fue acercando a este.

—¡¿T-Te gusto?! —El pecoso abría sus ojos por la sorpresa— P-Pero... Pero me rechazaste... M-Me dijiste que no te gustaban los hombres, ¡Ninguno! ¿P-Por qué me engañaste?

—P-Porque n-ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo —Se abrazó a sí— F-Fui un idiota, ¿Sí? Nu-Nunca pensé que podría a llegar a sentir algo por ti, o si no, es que me negaba a que me gustaras, porque... P-Porque pensé que te aburrirías de mí.

—¡¿C-Cómo puedes aburrirme D?! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

—Pero no es lo mismo, el que.. Si-Sienta algo por ti, cambiaría —Le miró triste, demasiado —Lo lamento Mikey, p-perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, n-ni siquiera cuando... Cuando te rechacé, dios... M-Me sentí muy mal, muy en el fondo sentía que había hecho mal, p-pero... Estaba muy confiado en lo que era mi orientación, y en que April era lo que yo quería, la chica que amaba, pero... Nunca me percaté ni me puse a pensar las razones por las que... Tú eras mejor.

Michelangelo ni siquiera podía moverse, todo aquello que el más alto le decía, incluso las expresiones que daba, era algo que lo dejaron inmóvil, ni siquiera había notado que sus pecosas mejillas estaban tiñéndose de un color rojizo. Sin embargo, su mirada bajaba, algo pensativo y algo confuso.

Poco a poco, el castaño sólo miraba a su amigo y el no ver que no reaccionaba, se sintió mal, viendo de a pocos al de apariencia oscura— Y-Yo... Yo no les interrumpo más.

Shin alzó una ceja, viendo como este se alejaba, a lo que se abrió sus ojos por completo, y rápidamente fue dándole un leve empujón al pecoso.

—¡¿E-Eh?! —El rubio reaccionó, observando como el de ojos marrones se iba, alarmándose y actuando rápido, este fue corriendo hacia el más alto, dejando sólo al de cabellos oscuros.

—... Bueno, todo salió de acuerdo al plan. —Se comentaba con una sonrisa de lado.

Mientras que Donatello seguía avanzando para regresar a su casa, sentía que no podría ver a Michelangelo a la cara nuevamente, ni siquiera pensaba si iban a volver a ser como antes— Arruinaste todo Donatello, ¡Bravo! —Con sarcasmo en sus palabras, este se limpiaba un poco de lágrimas que empezaban a juntarse— C-Como quisiera no haber sido tan tonto para haber hecho eso...

—Descuida, yo así te quiero.

Al oír eso, el castaño dio un saltó de la sorpresa, notando que el pecoso había estado hace segundos detrás suyo— ¡M-Mikey! —Lo notó cansado— ¿Co-Corriste desde el parque hasta alcanzarme?

—¡¿T-Tú que crees?! —Entre jadeos le alzó la voz— Y-Yo... Huh... Quería hablar contigo... Sobre... ¡Huh! —Dio un largo suspiro, ya al haber tranquilizado, le fue tomando la mano a su amigo— Sobre nosotros, D.

—¿N-Nosotros? P-Pero... Pero pensé que... q-que tú y Shin...

—Quería aceptarlo, él se ha comportado tan bien conmigo, jej... Pero, d-después de esa confesión tuya, por dios Donnie... ¡¿Realmente creíste que podría ignorar tus sentimientos?!

Donatello sonrió, aun y sintiéndose mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes sobre su cariño y amor por su 'mejor amigo'— Entonces, ¿A-Aún me quieres? ¿A-Aceptas m-mis sentimientos por ti?

Sonrió con algo de picardía, agradeciendo que habían parado de caminar cerca de un árbol, para así que el de ojos claros acorralara al castaño en aquel, haciendo sonrojar al de anteojos— ¿Quisieras comprobarlo?

Ante la pregunta seria, pero con un toque coqueto que apenas comenzaba a conocer, Donatello con cierta timidez, asintió, mientras de a pocos, sentía como el chico pecoso le tocaba su mejilla para que así, se acercara a comenzar a rozar los labios rosados de su mejor amigo, terminando en apegarlos por completo, mientras su mano libre se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol en donde tenía pegado al esbelto.

Debía confesarlo, era su primer beso, y realmente estaba guardando aquello para una ocasión 'especial', algo cursi para su gusto, pero le parecía indicado.

¿Quién diría que ese beso se lo daría con su mejor amigo?

Pero estaba bien, ¿No?, ahora podía decir que... Ya eran todo, menos eso; amigos.

Ahora estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, y jamás volvería a dudar de ello.

Porque podría no gustarle los hombres, pero Michelangelo tenía eso que realmente lo hizo enamorarse de él.

Suave, lento, fue el modo en la que Michelangelo movía sus labios junto a los de Donatello, queriendo que eso fuese un beso especial para ambos, que disfrutaran sin ninguna molestia que fuese ello, no.

Donatello estaba sorprendido, no sabía que su amigo fuese bueno en aquello, y eso que lo consideraba demasiado inocente para esas cosas. Ahora veía que no era así.

Pero, no sólo le demostraba eso, también le demostraba lo que principalmente el rubio quería demostrarle, más que cualquier cosa, sentía todos esos sentimientos que ambos sentían, en sólo un acto puro, dulce y con claridad. Le demostraba todo el amor que este ya le había confesado, y ahora podía sentirlo en una forma demasiado exquisita.

El momento de besos no fue ni corto ni largo, pero ambos se les hizo un tiempo bueno y especial. Dejándolos con las bocas medio abiertas.

—Hey, D —Llamaba con curiosidad el de cabellos rubios, tocando ambas mejillas con sus manos mientras le miraba fijamente— ¿Eso sirvió para demostrarte lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti?

Una sonrisa leve mostró— Sirvio de mucho, y... Me gustó —Mikey sonrió— Pero, me gustaría que siguieras demostrándomelo —Usó un modo más seductor, mordiendo su labio algo provocativo.

—¿En mi casa o en la tuya? —Donnie rió suave.

—Mis padres no están —Confirmó de inmediato. Entre más rápido acordaban, mejor para ambos.

—Guíanos entonces —Hablo divertido, separandose para que luego el castaño de anteojos le tomara de la mano y se dirigieran a la casa de este mismo, así pudiendo disfrutar más en su cariño que ambos ahora deberán darse y corresponder.

De alguna forma, Donnie le agradecía a Shinigami, pues de no haberse visto con el rubio, no se habría dado cuenta que... Probablemente y sí podía ser gay, sólo por Michelangelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Iba a ser un simple drabble, pero… Creo que la inspiración llegó de más.**

 **Bien, aquí vengo más que nada con un One-shot de una de mis ships favoritas, ya que en esta semana se realizó su semana dedicada. Así que, algo tuve que hacerle por eso, y como no sé dibujar, pues vale todo mierd* y escribí esto :v**

 **La verdad, principalmente si iba a poner a Shinigami, pero en su género normal, pero como se me había dado que en la historia pegaba más un Michelangelo homo(? Y luego ya había planeado la trama y todo de lo que haría Shinigami, pos… Mejor le cambié el género (?).**

 **Y bueno, no hay nada que decir más, sólo que ojalá hayan disfrutado de leer :3**

 **Dedicado a Murasaki-Tachibana, que realizó la semana Mitello :3**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado owo 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Esperanza en Alto

**Titulo** : Esperanza en alto.

 **Pareja** : Timothy x Donatello (Timatello)

 **Personajes extras** : Edmund Hamato (OC) y Reggie Rockwell (OC)

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg. Probables menciones de algunos otros Ocs.

 **Summary** : Su misión era ayudar a alguien muy especial para él, sin embargo, aún debía de descubrir la manera y que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡AUCH! ¡¿P-Pero que demonios…?!

En uno de los tejados de los edificios de Nueva York, un portal echaba a dos mutantes adolescentes hacía en el lugar, mirando un poco donde aquel portal se mostraba, en lo cual poco a poco se cerraba.

—¡Genial! ¡¿Dimos toda esa vuelta dentro de ese portal para que nos volviera a regresar donde mismo?! —Quejó uno de los chicos, un mono mutante de pelaje medio emplumado color grisáceo, con alas en sus brazos y con patas como las de una paloma. Vestía solo unos pantalones, un listón grueso en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y portaba unos anteojos grandes, agrandando un poco sus almendrados ojos.

En seguida se levantaba un chico con una capa púrpura que dé a pocos cubrió su cabeza, mientras miraba un poco el cielo— Está oscuro. —Se acercó a la orilla del tejado, notando algo extraño en lo que eran las calles de Nueva York, pues según este, conocía demasiado las calles, cada rincón y partes de aquella ciudad— No lo sé Reggie, noto demasiado diferente el lugar.

El mutante grisáceo alzó una ceja demasiado confuso a lo que decía el de capa púrpura— Edmund, este es el tejado en el cual siempre paramos para encontrarnos cada vez que salimos —Señaló dicho lugar— Además, mira. Ahí está la pizzería favorita de la madre de Arthur —Indicaba con su dedo índice aquello. Y poco a poco notó él de igual manera una extraña forma en el lugar— Que extraño. Lo veo algo pequeño, y… El logo, ¿No lo habían cambiado? —Se percató que el diseño de dicha pizzería era casi la misma que antes tenía, antes de que el local se hiciera más "famoso".

—Tsk, por eso digo que la ciudad está… Extraña. —Se ajustó la capa— Además, recuerda que Rei nos condujo hasta aquí para una "misión".

—¿Y al menos te dijo que era la misión? —Preguntaba confuso el de anteojos grandes.

—No, ese es el problema. —El chico hizo una mueca— Creo que… Podríamos ir a verificar que es lo que está pa…

—¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí! —Gritó una voz femenina— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ambos adolescentes se voltearon para mirar de quien provenía aquella voz, y para ambos fue una sorpresa.

—¡Oh dios! —Reggie se juntó más al de capa púrpura— Ed…

Aquellos miraron que eran dos, adolescentes al igual que ellos. La de la voz femenina era una chica de cabellos anaranjados, con unos ojos azul claros, teniendo en sus mejillas unas pecas y vestía un traje de Kunoichi color negro con detalles amarillos, y junto a ella, era un chico con vestimenta oscura, cabello del mismo color que en esos momentos tenía una máscara que cubría su rostro, y cargaba consigo unos palos de Hockey.

—N-No puede ser. —Edmund tragó gruesamente— Son… Son…

—¿Qué… Qué son? —Alzaba una ceja algo confuso el chico humano.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que los atrapemos para ver si los chicos saben algo de esto. —La chica sacaba su tessen— ¡Vamos Casey!

—¡N-No! ¡Esperen!

Aun y con aquel grito al querer pararlo, los humanos hicieron caso omiso. Los otros dos solamente se separaron para evitar luchar contra ellos.

—¡Corre! —Le ordenó al mitad mono, mientras comenzaban a saltar de edificio a edificio. Lo malo fue que aun así la pelirroja y el de cabellos azabaches los perseguían a ambos.

—¡No podemos luchar y hacerles daños! —Comentaba Edmund sin dejar de correr.

—Por favor, ¡Muy bien sabes que ellos podrían vencernos en un dos por tres…!

—Sí tarado, ¡Pero recuerda que estamos en otro univer…! —Paró al momento que tropezó y que cayó de la orilla de un edificio— ¡AH!

—¡EDMUND, NO! —El de anteojos se detuvo, y en eso recordó un detalle— Oh, idiota… ¡Puedes volar! —Se golpeó la cabeza antes de alzar sus brazos y comenzar a hacer vuelo para así ir por el otro y tomarlo entre sus patas para irse de alejados de aquellos humanos.

—¡¿Puede volar?! —El chico de nombre Casey paraba de correr, mirando a esos dos mutantes irse por los cielos.

—Cielos, creo que debemos de avisarles a los chicos —Hizo una mueca la chica pecosa.

...

Los dos mutantes aún volaban por el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas, en lo que Reggie volaba, Edmund encima de este, miraba cada rincón para ver a dónde parar, y claro, no pudo escoger un lugar mejor que— ¡Reg, mira! Las alcantarillas.

Al señalar dicha parte, el de anteojos lo miró, haciendo una mueca— ¿Vamos a entrar? No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos a entrar como si nada.

—Lo sé, pero… Piénsalo, si la tía April y el tío Casey son adolescentes, entonces… Mis padres y los tíos Hamato también lo son.

—¿Y eso qué? Sabes que no te tratarán con cariños y mimos a como acostumbraste tener —Recibió un golpe por parte del de capa morada— ¡Gh! Sólo digo lo lógico.

—Quiero ir sólo por curiosidad, idiota —Miro la alcantarilla— Anda, tal vez y… Lo que debamos hacer tiene que ver con nuestra familia.

Este rodó sus ojos— Bien, pero… Debes estar consciente que no podemos hacer actos que cambien las cosas ya predichas y destinadas, así que, hay que ocultarnos.

Con aquello advertido, ya el mono con alas fue bajando el vuelo, dando exactamente hacia la entrada de las alcantarillas.

El de capa morada bajo del otro para así agacharse y abrir la tapa, entrando a aquel lugar, seguido del mutante grisáceo.

La oscuridad fue lo que se vio únicamente, luego de que cerraran la entrada. Así que sacaron una linterna para así poder caminar y ver frente a ellos.

—Oye, no recordaba las alcantarillas tan oscuras —Decía Reggie acompañado de una leve mueca hecha por sus labios.

—Es que recuerda que tu madre y la mía instalaron luces apenas y cuando nacimos. Ya sabes, Pequeñas linternas colgantes que solo se encienden al aplaudir tres veces, pero… Estamos a muchos años en el pasado.

—Oh, es cierto. Parece que tantas cosas cambiaron por aquí. Por eso ya en un momento no me siento como en casa.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta llegar al lugar donde querían llegar: su hogar actual.

—Waoh, mira esto Reg.

El mutante con anteojos miraba el lugar, notando que habían cosas que en la actualidad de su universo ya no hay.

—¡Mira esa máquina de juegos! —Señaló con cierta emoción.

—Sí, aún recuerdo un poco que papá hacía que jugará, pero de repente no sirvió, probablemente por lo vieja que estaba. —Este comenzó a mirar a los lados, antes de entrar al lugar, haciendo que el de ojos almendras se alarme.

—¡Ed! ¡Espera! —Le tomó del hombro— No debes de ir, recuerda que no es tu casa.

—¿Como de que no? Yo vivo aquí —Alzó una ceja.

—Me refiero a que no en este año, ¿Lo olvidas? ¡Estamos en el pasado!

—… Oh, es cierto. —Tocaba su barbilla— Pero mira, no hay nadie, entremos solo a ver. Quiero notar lo que había antes de que naciéramos.

—Ugh —No dijo más, solo lo siguió, viendo las cosas que estaban en el lugar— Pues… Debo decir que no hay tanto que ver.

—Vamos, solo es la sala, vayamos a la cocina o a las habitaciones —Alentaba el de capa morada, y de repente oyó un grito.

—¡Maldición! este no es para nada.

Edmund se fue persiguiendo aquella voz, notando que se oía detrás de esas puertas grandes, reconociendolas de inmediato, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara más al serle esa voz muy conocida.

—Donatello, eres demasiado tonto. —Se insultó— ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir mezclar todo esto?!

—No... No puede ser, ese… Ese debe ser mi…

Pero antes de seguir oyendo, voces se hicieron presentes a lo lejos, que prácticamente reconocieron de inmediato— ¡Oh no!

—¡Ocultemonos! —Reggie empujó a su amigo, escondiéndose detrás de la máquina de juegos que había ahí. Cada vez se oían más de cerca esas voces, hasta verse que era la misma chica y el otro— De nuevo ellos.

—¡Chicos! ¡Donnie! ¡Leo!

—¡Viejos, necesitamos hablar! —Llamaban ambos, jadeando un poco al haber acabado de correr hasta llegar ahí.

Y ante aquel llamado, unas 3 tortugas mutantes se hicieron presentes. Adolescentes de igual manera, que se podían diferenciar por sus colores de las cintas.

—¡April! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Habló uno de los quelonios. Tenía la cinta de color azul.

—¡Ojalá sea importante! ¡Estaba ganándole por fin al Gatito Helado en las cartas! —Quejó otro. Tenía pecas y su cinta era anaranjada. Y de repente recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de otro que tenía el caparazón roto y su cinta era de color roja— ¡Oye!

—Calla Mikey, deja que hablen.

—Reggie, son… Son mis tíos —Edmund sonreía algo sorprendido y emocionado al ver a sus familiares en su adolescencia.

—Wow, sí era cierto lo que dijo el tío Leatherhead. El señor Mikey sí era el de menor estatura que sus hermanos —El mono rascaba su cabeza, y antes de poner más atención, oyó una puerta abrirse, fijando su vista y— Oh, Ed… ¡Mira!

—¿Qué? —El mencionado miro donde le indicaba, viendo que las grandes puertas eran abiertas y de ahí salía el hermano faltante de los Hamato, nada más ni nada menos que— E-Es… Es mi madre.

—Vaya, mira quién se atreve a salir de su cueva, ¿O no Donnie? —Burlaba el de cinta roja.

—Guarda silencio Raph —Pidió con molestia el que recién llegaba a la pequeña reunión. La tortuga de cinta color púrpura— ¿Qué sucede April?

—Chicos, Casey y yo vimos a… A dos criaturas extrañas —Relataba la chica.

Edmund tragó grueso— Ellos… Hablan de nosotros.

—¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a mutantes? —Donnie hizo una mueca.

—¡Sí! Pero… Es que uno era un tipo mono mitad pájaro. Tenía plumas por algunas partes de su cuerpo, alas en sus brazos, y… Y pues sus patas… Eran flacas como las de Pete Paloma.

—Jeje, que bonita forma de describirme,... Oh, y a mi papá también. —Rió un poco sarcástico y ofendido el mencionado.

—¿Hablas de… Una mutación de otro nivel? —La tortuga con dientes separados no se lo podía creer— Suena muy... extraño.

—¿Y el otro mutante como era? —Preguntó el de ojos azules grisáceos.

—Ese si no supimos del todo, pues tenía una capa morada que cubría su cabeza y gran parte del cuerpo. —Respondía O'Neil.

—Pero… —El chico humano pidió hablar— Aún y que tenía unos guantes, yo… Noté sus manos, solo… Conté 3 dedos.

Ante eso, las cuatro tortugas se miraron entre sí, mirando un poco sus manos.

—Sí, y… También yo noté que aún y con la capa, se notaba una joroba, como si se tratara de… Un caparazón. —Recordaba la pecosa chica.

—Entonces… ¿La otra criatura habrá sido… Otra tortuga mutante? —Preguntaba confuso el más bajo.

—Bien chicos, es hora de ir a patrullar. —Ordenaba el de cinta azul— Debemos buscar a esos extraños mutantes. Al parecer… La mutación está llegando a otro nivel.

Después de dichas palabras, los demás tomaron sus armamentos y junto a los humanos, fueron a patrullar, más que nada, para ir a buscar a esos extraños seres.

Luego de que ellos se fueran, dejando solo por completo el lugar, los otros dos salieron del escondite, mirando hacia donde se fueron los otros.

—Vaya, de verdad que eran muy diferentes en su juventud, ¡El señor Mikey es más bajo que el señor Raphael! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —Preguntaba algo alterado el de anteojos, pero miró que su amigo no le ponía atención— ¿Ed?

—… ¿Viste a mi mamá? —Preguntaba con su mirada perdida— Él… Él…

—… Se parece a ti —Dijo con una leve sonrisa— Cielos, de Verdad que nunca me imagine a los Hamato… Pues como se ven. —Rió.

—Ni yo —Miró al frente, notando la puerta del laboratorio de su madre abierta, no dudando en ir hacia adentro de aquel lugar.

—Ed… —Reggie lo siguió.

Al estar dentro, miraron tantas cosas. Tantos inventos, máquinas que el de capa morada sabía que fue su madre quien las creó. Incluso inventos que con el paso de tiempo, los fue mejorando

—¡Mira Ed! ¡Una tortuga metalica!

El mencionado se acercó, mirando a una tortuga robot de color gris y amarillo— Oh… ¡Es cabeza metálica!

—¿En serio? —Preguntó confuso y sorprendido el de anteojos.

—Sí, mamá me había enseñado su antiguo diseño, si me acuerdo que me dijo que era más pequeño que el de la actualidad —Rió un poco.

—Wow, pos de Verdad que lo mejoró Demasiado, ¡El de nuestro año está incluso a la estatura de alguien real!

Edmund se fue separando, mirando otros de los Inventos de su madre, lo cual de verdad le parecían bastante buenos, tanto que decidió en buscar en su bolso su celular en forma de caparazón para tomarles fotos, sin embargo, notó otra cosa dentro de allí—… ¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo rayos llegó esto aquí?

El mono lo miró— ¿De qué hablas?

—Un… Un invento que hice hace días —Sacaba aquello. Se trataba de un frasco con un líquido entre amarillo o anaranjado.

—Y… ¿Qué tipo de cosa es lo que hiciste? —Preguntaba sin mirarle mucho, también estaba admirando aquel lugar.

—Pues… Es como… Como un Mutageno o algo así —Rascaba su nuca.

—¿En serio Edmund? ¿Haces un invento y ni tú mismo sabes que es?

—¡L-Lo hago cuando estoy aburrido! No pongo mucha atención —Frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada luego de ver aquel líquido nuevamente, y después siguió viendo las demás cosas de ahí. Luego, notó unas fotografías que estaban ahí, sonriendo al ver una de sus tíos, su abuelo y su madre, pero aquel gesto lo cambio por una de amargura al notar cierta foto que estaba en un marco decorado de corazones; eran su madre y la pelirroja chica Kunoichi— No entiendo porque mamá tiene esta foto como un tesoro.

Reggie fijó su vista, sólo rió— Vaya, mira que celoso resultaste. —Burló— Recuerda que tu madre tenía un enamoramiento con la señora April en su juventud, es lógico. Se conocieron mucho antes que él a tu padre.

—B-Bueno, sí. Pero no debería de atesorar tanto esto —Quejó, bajando la foto hasta taparla contra el escritorio— ¡Y no son celos! Es normal que me moleste ver a uno de mis padres con alguien más que no sea con ellos mismos...

—¡Wow! —El mutante con anteojos se estremeció sorprendido al ver algo que realmente le llamó la atención. Ignorando por completo la queja del otro— Ed, mira esto…

El mencionado lo miró, dejando un poco aquella foto junto al frasco a lado de la mesa del laboratorio para ir con el otro— ¿Que pasa Reg?

—Mira esa… Esa cosa.

Al señalar, el de capa lo miró, y de igual forma se sorprendió, pues lo que veían precisamente era una cápsula que tenía adentro a una cosa sin cuerpo, más que nada, solo se mostraba su cerebro, ojos, boca y otras partes de los órganos.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, es que no se moviera en lo absoluto.

—¡Hola! —Edmund tocaba el cristal de la cápsula, pero no se respondía— Oh —Lo tocó otro poco— creo que está congelado.

El de anteojos rascaba su barbilla— No tiene cuerpo, pero si los órganos internos, uhm… ¡Oh! Quizás era una cosa gelatinosa, solo mira esas pequeñas burbujas.

—… ¿Gelatina? —Este no despegaba su vista de aquello, tan solo al oír eso que dijo su compañero, lo dejó algo pensativo— Como si… Si fuera un monstruo… De mutageno.

—Ehm… Algo así —Reggie miraba otras cosas. Separándose de su amigo para ver más de cerca.

Edmund tocó aquel cristal, sintiéndolo frío, demasiado.

Miraba muy atento todas las partes de aquella criatura congelada, perfectamente sabía que es real.

Bueno, era real.

—Mutageno congelado. Parece ser un ser viviente. —Rascaba su Barbilla— Sin duda pudo haber sido como un… Tipo de hombre Mutagen..o

Las palabras pararon, las pupilas se encogían. Los recuerdos de poco a poco se venían a su mente.

—N-No… No es... Eso es…

—Ed… —El mono se exaltó, escuchó una voz bastante vieja— Edmund, alguien se acerca.

—¿Eh? —Sacudió mentalmente sus pensamientos, volviendo al presente— ¿De quién se trata?

—¿Hijos? ¿Están ahí dentro?

Edmund escuchó. Esa voz la reconoció fácilmente.

—Es… Es el abuelo Splinter.

—¡Baja la voz! —El mono le cubrió su boca, se fueron a ocultar detrás de aquella criatura congelada.

—Uhm, creo que ya se fueron a patrullar. Pero… Qué extraño.

Aquel era una rata mutante, más alta de los anteriores mutantes.

Se adentró tan solo un poco para verificar que no hubiese nadie.

Ambos adolescentes miraban de reojo, no podían ni mover ningún músculo. Aquella rata era alguien bastante astuto.

—Bueno… —Antes de pensar en pasar más al laboratorio, este escuchó un maullido— Mmhhm, Michelangelo de olvidadizo nuevamente —Suspiró pesado, cerrando solo un poco las puertas del lugar para ir a ver a la mascota de su hijo menor.

Al oír que el lugar volvía a estar por completo solo, estos salieron de poco para asegurarse por completo.

—Huh, si no hubiese sido por el gato, nos hubiera descubierto. —El mono grisáceo de acercaba a la puerta— Rápido, hay que salir ya —Le tomó de su muñeca para así salir de ahí, tratando de caminar rápido y silenciosamente posible para así irse de aquel hogar.

...

Luego de que hayan salido de las alcantarillas, ambos chicos fugitivos se habían ido a un apartamento abandonado, asegurados de que nadie los encontraran. No sin antes de robar una caja de pizza de una motoneta repartidora. Así estos ya en aquel lugar comenzaron a comer un poco.

—Mmhhm, siguen sabiendo igual —Comentaba con la boca llena el de capa.

—Creo que lo único que cambiaron fue la forma de hacerla, y claro, los encargados y trabajadores de ahí —Reggie quitaba primero las orillas de pan que tenía la pizza para comérselas. Era lo que más disfrutaba comer.

—De verdad hay tantas cosas que no cambian.

—Sí, apuesto que mi madre sigue siendo igual de sarcástico como lo es ahora —El de anteojos rascaba su cabeza.

—Tu madre siempre fue así, es lo que me aclaraba el mío, y lo único que le agrada de él —Reía un poco. La relación de los mayores padres de ambos chicos no eran de las mejores.

—Es cierto. —Soltó una carcajada con la boca llena— Pero bueno, así es como son.

Luego de un rato, acabaron de comer. Y en eso, Edmund se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana y mirar la luna que se daba perfecta hacia él. Haciendo que se notara un poco su rostro, y también sus ojos. Dándose en ellos brillo que resalta un color marrón casi rojizo.

—Oye, Ed —Llamó el otro— ¿Y sabes donde podría estar tu papá? Pensé que estaría ahí en las Alcantarillas.

Sus ojos marrones perdieron el brillo, pues bajaba suavemente su mirada, volviéndose a cubrir con aquella capa morada. Luego, se le vino a la mente aquella imagen de aquella criatura congelada. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta ahora.

Dio un largo suspiro— Mi madre, me dijo que su relación con mi padre fue complicada a principios de conocerse. —Sus manos se tocaban entre sí— Como papá nos dijo, él era un chico amante de los cómics de superhéroes y cosas ficticias. Eso fue a lo que a mi madre le parecía algo tonto desde un principio —Parpadeaba lentamente— Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, él comenzó a agradarle eso de mi papá —Rió un poco— Pero… Dijo que cuando eso comenzaba parecerle agradable, fue en esos momentos en las que las cosas entre ambos eran complicadas.

Reggie daba una ceja preocupada por el tono que su amigo usaba, este comenzaba a suavizar su habla— ¿Edmund?

—Mamá me dijo que… Papá mutó en su adolescencia. —Tragó saliva, mirando a su compañero— Por eso dijo que su situación con él fue complicada, porque papá… Mutó. Y… Lo que más me dolió es que… En las alcantarillas, estuve enfrente de él.

—… ¿Ed? ¿Hablas de… De la cosa gelatinosa?

El oji-marrón asentía, haciendo una mueca. Se fue sentando al lado del mono— Luego de que papá mutara, mamá trataba de encontrar el retromutageno perfecto para él. Pero todo empeoró cuando de repente papá se sentía sólo. Dijo que escapó de su laboratorio y al atraparlo, lo tuvo que congelar para que no hiciera más caos en la ciudad. —En esos momentos, Ed sacaba de su bolso un pedazo de periódico, enseñándoselo a su amigo.

—… Cielos —Este leía, era un reporte sobre el "Hombre Mutageno" que atacó Manhattan hace 23 años.

—Es la noticia. Fue cuando mamá tenía 15 años. —Aclaraba— Si nos fijamos en la fecha de ese entonces, más la de hoy, eso fue hace 3 años atrás.

—Demonios Edmund, ¿Por qué tienes esto? ¡Yo lo quemaría! —Se lo dio con algo de Molestia y desgano.

—Mamá me lo dio, pero… No le vi el caso de no tenerlo.

—Al igual que de tenerlo —Este bebía un poco de agua que consiguieron.

El mutante miraba la nota— Bien, debemos descansar, mañana quisiera levantarnos temprano, aun no sé qué demonios debo hacer —Hizo una mueca, guardando aquel papel, y de pasada, notó que algo le faltaba— Hey… ¡Hey!

—¿Qué, QUÉ? —Burló.

—¡Mi invento! ¡E-El líquido que creé! ¡No está!

—¡¿No?! Pero si lo tenías en tu mano, ¿¡Donde lo dejaste!?

—En… En la..mesa… —Se golpeó su frente— ¡Rayos! ¡Lo dejamos en la mesa!

—¡¿Dejamos?! ¡Prácticamente eso es TU invento! Osea… ¡Es tu culpa!

—¡Como haya sido! —Le gritó— Lo dejé en la mesa, junto a una foto que estaba viendo! ¡Dios mío! ¡En estos momentos deben de estar ya de regreso! ¡¿Y si mi mamá ya lo vio?!

—¡Edmund tranquilo! —Toco sus hombros— Mira, iremos Nuevamente allá, vamos a ver si ya lo vio o no. Si ya notó tu invento, haré una distracción para que el no note cuando vayas a tomarlo, ¿Sí?

—D-De acuerdo —Asintió, tranquilizandose un poco, mirando a este ya más calmado— En marcha.

...

Ya estando nuevamente en las alcantarillas, aquellos fijaron su vista hacia el laboratorio directamente, pero notaron que estaba abierto, y que no había nadie.

—¡Genial! Tu madre no está —Suspiró— Entra y toma rápido tu frasco.

Asintió. Ya dentro, este tomo el frasco que había dejado en el laboratorio, notando que esta justo donde lo dejó— Uff, no lo vio —Suavemente tomaba el frasco, guardándolo de inmediato en su bolso y así ir en seguida hacia la salida, pero de inmediato de ocultó detrás de la puerta dentro del lugar aún. Comenzaron a oírse voces.

—¡Huy! —El mono se ocultó nuevamente en la máquina de juegos.

—Deberías dormir ya Donnie, siempre estás despierto hasta tarde, creo que eso no es bueno para ti.

—No es bueno para mí dejar un trabajo inconcluso, dormir plácidamente como si no fuera algo importante.

—¿Estarán… Hablando de papá? —Se preguntaba el de capa, escuchándolos aún oculto.

—Es que no es importante, el muy tonto se lo buscó, además, creo que congelado así ya no molesta a nadie más.

—¡No digas eso Raph! a mi… a mi si me importa, Timothy pudo haber sido tonto con sus acciones y eso, pero… él… Él sólo quería ser uno de nosotros.

—Lo cuál es tonto, porque sabíamos que no lo lograría —Se dio mediavuelta— Ya rindete Donnie, hace 3 años que Timothy se congeló. No has logrado nada desde entonces.

—¡C-Claro que sí! Al menos pude hallar la forma para descongelarlo.

—Pero no lo has podido desarrollar.

El de ojos marrones se molesto un poco. Odiaba que le dijeran a su madre cosas, cosas que decían ser imposibles… Cuando sabía que no eran así.

—Yo… Yo sé que puedo. Puedo hacerlo, él necesita de mí.

—¡Pero él ni siquiera está consciente de lo que haces ahora! ¡Reacciona Donatello! ¡Timothy esta CON-GE-LA-DO! ¿¡Quieres que te lo diga en otro idioma!?

El de cinta morada no dijo más, solo bajo su mirada, apretando los puños, queriendo contener esa molestia que llevaba dentro.

—Ya me iré a dormir, ojalá tú hagas lo mismo.

Con eso, la tortuga de caparazón roto se fue de allí. Dejando a su hermano "solo".

El esbelto quelonio tenía frustración, pero antes de querer decir algo, ya se dio cuenta que era el único que estaba ahí. O eso pensaba.

—Tsk —Edmund miraba desde la puerta, frustrándole por completo lo que su familiar le dijo a su madre— El tío Raphael debería a aprender a callarse la… —Sobresaltó al ver como aquel se daba media vuelta, yendo hacia donde él. No alcanzando a ocultarse del todo, así que solo fue recargándose en la puerta. Cerró sus ojos, esperando si el esbelto lo vería.

—Esto apesta. —Dio solo un decir. Rápidamente entro para ir a sentarse por su escritorio. No notando al de la capa en la puerta para nada.

Edmund abrió sus ojos. Mostrándose aliviado y sorprendido de que el esbelto no se haya fijado en él. Vaya que estaba totalmente frustrado.

—¡Pss! Ed —Le susurró el mono al mencionado. Ya para cuando recibió una mirada por respuesta, le indico que se saliera muy cuidadosa y silenciosamente de donde estaba.

Asintió. Le dio una última vista a su madre para irse, pero… Las palabras de este comenzaron a oírse, llamando la atención del menor.

—Tal vez… Raph tenga razón. —Donatello cubría su rostro con una mano— Creo que… S-Sí estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

—… Mamá, claro que no. —Susurró para sí mismo. Por un momento, sentía la necesidad de acercarse y ayudarlo, lo cual de verdad comenzaba a querer hacer, pero la mano del de anteojos lo detuvo— ¡Gh…!

—Edmund, ya debemos irnos.

—P-Pero Regg, mi madre… Está algo deprimido.

—¿Y? Recuerda que no podemos interferir. Ya lo hicimos cuando llegamos aquí, los señores Casey y April nos vieron, no podemos arriesgarnos a que tu madre también lo haga. Sí hacemos algo más que pueda afectar el futuro ya predicho, las cosas se podrían poner feas.

—S-Sí, pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡Vámonos ya! —Lo tomó de su muñeca, dirigiéndose ya hacia la salida de ahí.

Poco a poco, Edmund fijaba su vista aun a aquel, mirando que este seguía diciéndose la inutilidad que creaba.

Era casi siempre así, Donatello poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de que encontraría la cura para su amigo Timothy, pero en tiempo después, volvía a recuperar las energías, las esperanzas de que lo lograría y jamás dejaría caerlas.

Pero ahora que su hermano mayor le dijo casi lo que acostumbraba a deprimirlo, fue incluso mucho más fuerte.

3 años, 3 años usando tiempo que podría usarlo en cualquier cosa, pero al final lo elegía para seguir construyendo la cura perfecta.

3 años informándose sobre químicos, creando los suyos propios para crear un posible mutageno que fuese el encaje perfecto para el retromutageno.

3 años… Manteniendo la esperanza en alto, creyendo que pronto lograría a volver a su amigo a la Normalidad, que por fin fuese el de antes.

3 años…

¿Fueron desperdiciados?

—L-Lo lamento Timothy —Donnie se levantó— Lo siento mucho… Pero.. D-Debo dejarte…

—Está llorando… N-No…

Edmund miraba a su madre levantado, acercando de a pocos un pequeño bote de basura cerca del escritorio. Juntaba todos los químicos que tenía ahí. Sabiendo perfectamente que estos se trataban de lo que su madre creó para ayudar a su padre.

No lo quería creer. ¿Acaso su madre se rendiría?

—L-Lo va a tirar… Todo...

—Ed, no mires atrás. Ya debemos ir…

—¡N-No! ¡No puedo dejar que lo haga!

—¡Ed…! —La mano del grisáceo mutante quedó abierta. Edmund corrió hacia el laboratorio nuevamente— ¡Ed!

—¡No lo hagas por favor!

Justo cuando Donatello estaba a punto de tirar todo de un desliz, solo quedó a un centímetro de que tocara aquellos químicos, su mano fue detenida.

Los ojos marrones del esbelto se voltearon a ver a quien fue quien lo detuvo, mirando que… Aquel era nada más que— ¿Qué? ¿Eres… Eres una… Tortuga?

Al haber corrido para detenerlo, el rostro de Edmund se descubrió. Dejándose ver ahora su rostro por completo. Y como dijo el de cinta morada, era una tortuga mutante. Pero a diferencia de él, El de la capa tenía cabello de color café oscuro.

—Ed —Reggie se quedó en la puerta, aun no creyendo que su amigo se haya atrevido a hacer tal acto.

—Por… Por favor —El joven tenía la mirada baja— No… No tires eso. Si lo haces… No te lo perdonaré.

Se miraron fijamente. Esos dos pares de ojos marrones.

—Y-Yo —El ninja miraba los químicos, poco a poco, este alejaba su mano de ellos, y en eso sintió que el otro lo soltaba, volviendo a verlo— ¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Q-Qué eres o qué?

—P-Por favor, cálmate. No queremos hacerte…

—Espera —Le miró por completo— Tienes… Tienes una capa… Morada —Pensó— Por dios, eres el mutante que April vio.

—Oiga, por favor, hay que calmarse —Reggie se acercó— nosotros no…

—¡Y tú! ¡Tú eres el mono gris con… Con patas delgadas como las de Pete!

—… En serio, ¿Esa es la principal característica llamativa que tienen con nosotros? —El mono alzó una ceja algo ofendido.

—Regg. —Edmund pidió silencio, acercándose al "mayor"— Mam… Eh, Don...Donatello, no te asustes. Nosotros no te haremos daño.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Eh… Es una larga historia —Rascaba su nuca— Oye, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no se te ocurra tirar esos químicos.

Donnie miró estos, haciendo una leve mueca, alejándose del escritorio— Si los quieres, tomalos. —Le ofreció— No me sirven.

—¡No! Lo que quiero es que los tengas.

—¿Para qué? ¡Son completamente inútiles! ¡No me ayudaran en nada! Son… Son solo químicos basura, por eso los iba a tirar a donde pertenecen.

—No, no lo son —El de cabellos oscuros frunció el ceño— Son importantes. Aún no tendrán tanto Significado, pero sé que con más esfuerzo lo lograrás.

—¡¿Esforzándome otros 3 años?! ¡Por favor! para ese entonces, él ya no tendrá sus recuerdos probablemente. Tomará tiempo, no… ¡No quiero desperdiciar más años en algo que es inútil!

—No es inútil. Solo debes poner más esfuerzo y dedicación, así y podrás…

—¿Osea que termine encerrado para toda mi vida aquí? ¿Estar encerrado en mi laboratorio el resto de lo que me quede de cerebro para poder encontrar la cura perfecta?

Edmund le miró algo sorprendido, alejándose solo por un centímetro del mayor.

—Tú… Tú no sabes lo que de verdad se siente, no tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer como si fueses un experto. —Don solo le miraba con Molestia. Luego, se dispuso a darle la espalda para así volver a sentarse.

—Ed, vámonos. Tenemos que regresar. —Reggie le tocó el hombro al mencionado, queriendo que se fueran de ahí. No estaban haciendo ningún bien estando allí.

Poco a poco se iban dirigiendo a la salida, pero en eso, el de capa morada antes de que se pusiera la capucha de la misma, este volteo a mirar al esbelto Ninja, acercándose nuevamente.

—¿Tú lo quieres?

La pregunta fue repentina, pero nada de otro mundo, aunque… Donatello quería que la repitiera.

—¿C-Cómo que… Si lo quiero?

—Creo que no eres demasiado tonto para no entender a mi pregunta —Suspiró— ¿Lo quieres? ¿Sientes algo por él?

—N-No sé que te hizo pensar eso —Donatello sonrojaba.

—Me lo hizo pensar más que nada, tu decisión principal al querer comenzar esto —Se acercó, tomando uno de los químicos que el mayor estaba por mezclar con otros hacia su posible cura— Desde que decidiste crear una cura para él, se muestran tus verdaderas intenciones, y los sentimientos reflejados al querer hacerlo.

Donnie mantenía su mirada baja, no quitando el color rojo en sus mejillas verdes, pero… De alguna forma, todo lo que aquel "Desconocido" le decía, de verdad que el sentido sobraba a las cosas.

—Si no lo quisieras, no hubieses estado dispuesto a gastarte "3 años" intentando encontrar la cura para él, no hubieses gastado tanto tiempo "valioso" para conseguir el retromutageno perfecto a su capacidad de ahora, Donatello. —Se acercó más, sentándose a su lado— Creo que… Algunas veces atrás ya habrás sentido que no llegarías a algo, pero al final decides seguir, y aunque tu no lo creas, si llegas a buenos resultados.

Reggie miraba a ambas tortugas, sonriendoles a ambos, y más a su amigo por sus intenciones de ayudar a aquel joven que era su madre.

—¿Tu crees que llegaré a hacer la cura perfecta para Tim? ¡P-Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos!, e-esto es extraño. Tu… Tu no me conoces, yo tampoco y aun así tu crees más en mi que mis propios hermanos.

—Creo que es porque ellos no ven el interés y el cariño de lo que tú sientes por pap… Eh, Timothy.

—¿Crees que… Todo esto… Valga la pena? ¿Q-Qué.. Mi cariño hacia él, me ayude a seguir investigando y luchando hasta poder conseguirlo?

—Más que yo, o alguien más, tú mismo debes creerte. —Le sonrió, tocando su hombro— Siempre hay que tener _la esperanza en alto._

—Esperanza… —El esbelto sonreía. Sus emociones se iban creciendo. Su corazón palpitaba poco a poco, y eso prácticamente era por solo una razón— Tim… —Miró de reojo a aquella cápsula, manteniendo su precioso color rojo en su rostro, ahora lo combinaba con una dulce sonrisa.

—Bien… Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Edmund —Le llamaba el mono, ajustándose sus anteojos— Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Eh, sí. —El de cabellos oscuros se fue levantando, nuevamente poniéndose su capucha en su cabeza.

—Espera —Le tomó su mano suavemente— Yo… Yo solo… Quisiera decirte gracias. Por… Por escucharme, aun y siendo demasiado grosero contigo.

—Oh, no tienes que disculparte —Le sonrió— Siempre es bueno platicar tus problemas, es bueno ser escuchado.

—Jeje, creo que me sirvió de mucho —Rascaba su nuca, soltándole la mano— Sé que no te conozco, pero… Ojalá tu madre esté muy orgullosa de ti.

Edmund sonrió con ternura— Creo que… Ya lo está —Dijo suavemente, yéndose separando de aquel— Nos vemos Donate… —Este detuvo su despedida, pensando un poco en lo que sacaba su frasco, y finalmente, supo en qué dar su uso, o que creía que alguien más lo daría en uso— Oye, antes de irme… Quiero darte esto.

—¿Eh? —Alzaba su ceja en lo que tomaba aquello— ¿Qué es?

—Eh… Es como una especie de retromutageno, pero… Un poco… Más especial —Le guiño el ojo, ahora si yendo hacia la salida del laboratorio— ¡Nos vemos luego Donatello!

—¿Eh? ¿Te volveré a ver? —Se levantó rápido para ir a alcanzar a estos— ¿C-Cuando o que?

—Solo te diré que… ¡Será el mejor día de tu vida! —Dijo orgulloso.

—Sí, sí. Ya vámonos —Reggie le cubrió la boca, ya yéndose de ahí.

—Eh… ¡G-Gracias por el regalo! —Donnie se despidió, dándole una última vista a donde se fueron estos, para así entrar Nuevamente a su laboratorio con aquel frasco en manos.

—¿Qué le diste? —Preguntaba el de anteojos en lo que caminaban.

—Le di mi mutageno, creo que le servirá.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Osea que vinimos aquí por tu tonto invento para que al final lo volvieras a dejar!?

—Vamos Regg, después de todo, valió la pena. Es decir, pude charlar un poco con mi madre adolescente —Este abrazaba por un brazo al mono, estando este molesto y frustrado aún.

...

Al día siguiente, ambos estaban arriba de los tejados mientras miraban a los habitantes de la ciudad sin ser descubiertos. Habían despertado temprano, desayunaron la pizza de ayer, y se prepararon para seguir buscando lo que debían de hacer, cuál era la razón para estar en esos años en el pasado.

—Espera Ed, estoy cansado —El de anteojos se sentaba, siguiéndole el de la capa, que nuevamente tenía la capucha puesta— No hemos buscado nada, ni siquiera una señal.

—Huh, de verdad que yo también estoy algo frustrado. Es decir… ¡Mínimo Rei me hubiese dicho alguna pista antes de mandarnos por aquí…! ¿Eh?

Se sorprendió, pues en los aires se estaba abriendo un portal, lo cual hacía entender que era— ¿¡Rei?!

Sin embargo, aquello sólo los succionaba, haciendo que ambos adolescentes comenzarán a flotar hacia aquel portal y así que este se cerrará.

 ** _20 años después en NY_**

En uno de los tejados, el portal nuevamente se abría, dejando caer a los dos chicos al suelo.

—¡Agh! ¡Odio viajar en el tiempo! —Se quejaba adolorido el mono— ¿Estás bien, Ed?

—Sí —Se tocaba su cabeza. Miró hacia el portal, y miraba que una chica. Tenía un traje azul y celeste, acompañado de pequeños adornos grises en él, Cabellera café claro y ojos almendras pero oscuros, lo cual el cabello apenas se notaba, pues esta lo cubría con una capucha igualmente, solo que algo ajustada— ¡Rei!

—¡Waoh! ¡¿Cómo les fue en el pasado chicos?! —Esta cerraba el portal, acercándose a ellos, sentándose.

—… Mal Tilley, ¡Mal! —Gruño el mono.

Edmund se había levantado, mirando que habían regresado a su hogar, a su año actual— N-No, pero… —Miro a la chica— Rei, ¿Porque nos regresaste?

—Eh, porque el cetro me dijo, además ya cumpliste tu misión —Alzaba la ceja.

—¡P-Pero siquiera sabía cuál era! ¿¡Cómo la pude haber realizado si no me dijiste lo que tenía que hacer!?

—… Ah, ¿No te dije?

El mutante grisáceo miraba a la chica con sorpresa y molestia— ¿¡Lo podíamos saber!?

—Claro, por eso pensé que ya sabían, Jejeje —Sonreía avergonzada— Lo siento —El mono se controló a no hacerle algo.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que hice?!

—Oh, sí. —La chica se puso de pie— Tu misión era en ayudar a tu madre.

—… ¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Sí, que la ayudaras a creer más en sí mismo, y que también supiese él mismo en sus sentimientos, en las intenciones bondadosas que tenía hacia tu padre, porque, como te pudiste fijar, ninguno de sus hermanos creían en él, así es como llegaba a no creer lo suficiente en sí mismo.

—P-Pero… ¿Qué hay de mi abuelo? ¡¿C-Cómo él no le dijo esas cosas?!

—Él si se lo dijo, pero… Después de ti, prácticamente por eso, creo que tu madre ahora no recuerda que hayas viajado al pasado y que le dijeras todo eso.

—El de cabellos oscuros bajaba su mirada— Entonces, lo que hice, no va alterar nada de lo predicho…

—¿Así que… Edmund estaba destinado a viajar 20 años en el futuro, para ir con su madre y hablar con él para que pudiese desahogarse y así él decirle que nunca pierda la esperanza?

—Así es. —Rei sonreía muy orgullosa de este— Y lo cumpliste muy bien, Edmund.

El menor se tocaba la cabeza, nunca imaginándose que su misión sería en ir a hablar con su madre, en mostrarle el apoyo que le faltaba.

—Bien, no sé tú, pero yo quiero regresar a casa y comer algo, ahora sí me sirve el estofado de pizza que prepara el señor Mikey —Hizo una Mueca el mono, levantándose del suelo en el cual estuvo desde que cayó del portal.

—Bien, entonces ya debo irme —La chica abrió nuevamente el portal— Mamá ha de estar molesta, le dije que solo 15 minutos, Jejeje.

—Rei, Eh… Gracias. —Le sonrió— Creo que… Gracias a este viaje, me hizo ver lo mucho que mamá pasaba —Hizo un gesto de pena— Por eso, ahora y más, siempre le tendré más consideración.

—Tu madre de verdad que debe estar orgulloso de ti. —La chica acariciaba la cabeza de este— ¡Nos vemos chicos!

—¡Adiós Rei!

—Ojalá no regreses —El mono susurró aquello, viendo que aquella ya se iba yendo, y en eso se cerró el portal.

—Bien, vayamos a casa, Regg.

...

Llegaron a las alcantarillas, que ahora había luces que se encendían con dar 3 aplausos.

Al llegar exactamente a su hogar, Edmund notó que su amigo se fue directo a la cocina para ver qué había de comer, a lo que solo lo dejo, y fue principalmente a buscar a alguien más.

—¡Mamá! Ya llegué —El chico se quito su capucha. Se dirigió al laboratorio donde antes era de su madre en su juventud, ahora era suyo— Huh, qué día —Dejó su bolso en su escritorio.

—¿Ed? —Aquella voz, esa voz que solo a Edmund le tomó un segundo para saber quién era.

—Mamá —Este volteo, miro hacia la puerta y vio que ahí estaba.

Era Donatello, casi igual a su juventud, solo que ahora tenía unos anteojos claros, un armamento algo mejor que en su pasado, y prácticamente solo ya se notaba en su rostro que ya era una tortuga mayor.

—Oye, no supe que llegarías tan rápido. —Se fue adentrando al laboratorio.

Edmund no resistió tanto las ganas de acercarse al mayor y darle un suave abrazo— Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que salí de casa.

La tortuga mayor no se preguntaba nada, solo correspondió el abrazo que su hijo le daba.

—¿Y ahora porque tan cariñosos? —Habló una voz detrás de ellos, fijando ambas vistas y de dieron cuenta, que se trataba de alguien incluso más especial para ambos.

—¡Papá!

Era Timothy, con su humanidad recuperada. Pero ahora se veía también mucho mayor que su hijo, obviamente.

—Oye, no interrumpas el bonito abrazo que nuestro hijo se dedica a darnos con bastante esfuerzo —Bromeó el de diastema.

—Bueno, al menos yo también quiero un… —Antes de terminar su pedido, el de la capa ya había corrido hacia él para darle un abrazo— Oh, Ed.

—No se los doy seguido ahora, pero… Tampoco está mal dárselos de vez en cuando. —Este más que con su madre, daba un abrazo más fuerte al humano— Me alegra que estés conmigo, Papá.

Timothy sí se sorprendió, pero decidió a no decir nada y dejarse abrazar, tambien haciéndolo—Y yo me alegro de tener a una familia como ustedes —Le miró, y luego a su esposo.

—Bien Ed, debes tener hambre —Donnie puso sus manos en su cintura.

—Solo un poco, pero creo que Reggie ya se tomó toda la comida —Rió un poco.

—Lo mínimo que podrá comerse es nuestro Pan —Tim suspiro pesado— Iré a ver que te guarde un poco —Salió del laboratorio.

—Bien, sigamos a tu Padre —Rió al verlo rápidamente saliendo.

—Eh… Mamá.

El de cinta volteó— ¿Que pasa Edmund?

Este le hizo una mueca— ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste lo de papá y su mutación en su juventud, realmente me sentí algo molesto contigo. —Rascaba su nuca— Por un momento, me sentía algo incómodo, porque… me imagino el tiempo que papá pudo haber estado encerrado en aquella cápsula, como un mutante de ácido. —Bajaba su mirada— Pero… Luego… Pensé, y me puse en tu lugar un poco, que… Tú tal vez tuviste tus fallos y por ello querías dejarlo todo, como tú dijiste. —Suspiró pesadamente, volviendo a mirar a aquél mayor— Creo que el peso que tenías al sentirte "obligado" y responsable por lo que le paso, y sumándole al estrés que pasabas en esos 3 años… La verdad, incluso es mucho peor de lo que podría imaginar.

El aún esbelto mutante le sonrió enternecido, acercándose a este para abrazarle un poco— Debo decir que no fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y que de verdad, me sentía demasiado tonto esforzándome por algo que probablemente no me iba a beneficiar,... o eso fue lo que pensé. —Dio una expresión tierna— Luego de curar a tu padre, él y yo seguimos siendo amigos, pero aun así, sabíamos que entre nosotros había algo más. Y todo eso fue gracias a ese tiempo que entre ambos había dificultades gracias a su mutación. Por eso, realmente puedo decir que no me arrepiento de haber "desperdiciado" esos 3 años en algo como él —Rió un poco— Aparte de que nuestra relación mejoró después, y mucho más cuando estábamos esperándote.

Los ojos marrones del menor comenzaban a cristalizarse, abrazando fuertemente a aquel— No pude pedir mejores padres. Los amo, a ti y a papá.

—Nosotros también te amamos mi pequeño Edmund.

Luego de aquella pequeña plática, estos fueron a la cocina, en donde Edmund, junto a sus padres y también Reggie, comían y platicaban sobre la "Tarea" que ambos adolescentes hicieron.

...

 ** _20 años atrás._**

Donatello estaba en una tarde, solo y pacífico su lugar, pues al no estar sus hermanos por querer irse a entretener con sus amigos, este decidió aprovechar para trabajar con aquél retromutageno, lo cual ahora más que nunca, Donnie se esforzaba para lograrlo.

—Bien, sólo debo tomar… —Fijó su vista en aquel frasco de a pocos, ese frasco que aquel misterioso mutante le obsequió. Dejándolo un poco pensativo, y así poder hacer algunos análisis y chequeos a lo que contenía.

—D-Dios mío. Prácticamente son químicos que… Se creó gracias a sustancias difíciles de conseguir —Sus ojos se abrían por completo— Y si lo mezclo junto a lo que llevo… Podría… ¡Po-Podría crear incluso mucho más de lo que tenía pensado hacer!

Se levantó de su lugar. Sus emociones y ansias estaban creciendo, estaba teniendo _"la esperanza en alto"._

—Sí, sí, sí, sí. —Con una enorme sonrisa, este volteo a mirar a aquel mutante congelado, acercándose y apegando su rostro hacia él un poco— Por fin, Timothy… Estarás junto… Junto a mí.

Sin darse cuenta, Edmund le dio a Donnie una razón para luchar y tener esperanza de su futuro y la del muy pronto humano. Más que por su obsequio, fue gracias a su existencia.

 _ **Fin.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bien, debo agradecer que hayan llegado hasta el final leyendo este one-shot :)**

 **Esto va a dedicado a una amiga que organizó la semana de la ship "Timatello", gracias a ella, hice este one-shot para la semana (Lo cual ya fue la semana pasada y yo apenas termino esto :'v).**

 **Principalmente quería hacer algo así no tan largo pero lindo, sin embargo, esto salió de mi cabeza y pues las cosas surgieron a otras :'v**

 **Los Ocs que protagonizan este one-shot pertenecen a la misma "Murasaki-Tachibana" en Fanfiction o "MarcelaHawk" en Wattpad, la misma a la que le dedico esto :3**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y por si quieren dejarme un Review, sean libres de hacerlo, me sirven mucho para seguir escribiendo minis historias uwu.**

 **Es todo chicos, gracias por su atención.**

 **Los leo luego :3 Chao**


	6. Chapter 6: Agradables Explicaciones

**Título:** Agradables explicaciones.

 **Pareja:** Pete x Rockwell (Petewell) y Leve Shinigami x Karai (Shinirai)

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg

 **Summary:** Porque desde que se sospechaba sobre la situación del doctor Rockwell, debían comenzar a darle a Pete ciertas enseñanzas sutilmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pigeon estaba teniendo la horrible decisión de si llorar o no.

Sus ojos se encontraban posados en donde estaba su pareja de pelaje castaño oscuro; le estaba dando la espalda.

Estaba vomitando.

—Va-Vamos Tyler, debemos ir a consultar a los chicos.

Solo gemidos y quejidos recibió.

Luego de un largo rato desechando todo lo que pudo haber sido los panes de bananas que su pareja emplumada logró prepararle para comer en la mañana, Tyler se puso de pie para ir a lavarse la boca. Luego, salió del baño para ir hacia donde estaba la paloma.

—¡Rockwell! —El grisáceo mutante fue en refugiar al mayor en sus brazos. No recibiendo correspondencia, pero tampoco es que lo esperara— Por dios, has estado no solo vomitando, también has estado con dolores de cabeza, ¡Incluso ya casi te desmayas! Y eso todo ha pasado sólo la mitad de la semana. Esto ya es preocupante.

—No es para tanto, Paloma. Debe ser solo una infección.

—¡Una demasiado mala que ya duró demasiado!

El mono se alejo un poco, mirando al menor con cierto desagrado. No estaba de humor.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —Se fue alejando, mientras tomaba su casco metálico, poniéndoselo.

—¿Vas a salir? ¡N-No deberías! Debes quedarte a reposar un poco.

—Pete, estoy bien. —Insistió— No necesito descansar, esto no es nada para mi, ¿Sí? Te estás preocupando por…

—¡Por una sola vez hazme caso Tyler Rockwell! —Regañó el mutante con plumas. Cubriendo su pico un poco con una sola mano. Había dicho eso de puro impulso y coraje.

El doctor le miró sorprendido. Ahora sí, tomando por primera vez en el día la preocupación del otro. Pero, le parecía innecesario de todas formas. Innecesario que se pusiera así.

—Esto es el colmo. Ya me cansé. —Se tocó la frente— ¿Por qué lo tomas tanta importancia?

—¿C-Como que por qué? ¡Eres mi pareja! ¡Me preocupas!

—¡¿Pero qué acaso no lo recuerdas?!

—¿Recordar? ¡¿Q-Qué cosa?!

Antes de comenzar a decir más, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—¿No… No recuerdas lo de la plática que tuviste con Shinigami ni con Karai?

—… ¿Cuál plática?

La paciencia del mayor se fue abajo.

—¡Con una mierda! —Golpeó la pared. Fue saliendo de la habitación en la que estaban. Dirigiendose directo a la principal área de su guarida— ¡Shinigami! ¡Maldita sea, Shinigami!

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué son esos gritos?! —Habló la tortuga grande, que estaba con la chica mencionada, en la cual aparecía detrás del más grande.

—Esas no son formas de hablarle a una dama. —Decía con cierta molestia la chica de cabellos azabaches.

—¡Shinigami! —El mono se fue acercando a esta con demasiado enojo— ¿No habías dicho que hablaste con Pete sobre la situación que padecía?

—Oh claro, incluso lo hablamos de paso a paso —La mujer alzó la ceja, mirando que el grisáceo se aparecía.

—Pues parece que no lo sabe, ¡Se está preocupando demasiado por mis malestares!

—¿Malestares? —La mujer abrió sus ojos, sonriendo de poco a poco al captar lo que el otro trataba de decir— ¡Dios mío Rockwell! ¡Muchas felici…!

—¡E-Espera! S-Sé la posible causa, pero… Aún no lo confirmo —Bajó su mirada con un rubor en sus mejillas— Capaz y sí es una infección.

—Tonterías Rockwell, ¡Llamaré a Karai para que te ayude a hacerte la prueba!

—¡L-La aceptaré si haces que el idiota de Pete se calme de una maldita vez!

La bruja asintió con calma y una sonrisa, mirando a su amigo emplumado— Pete, quisiera hablar contigo.

—Pero ne-necesito que Rockwell…

—¡Él estará bien! —Le tomó de su brazo, yendo hacia otro lado.

Al llegar a la azotea de aquel edificio, el mutante con plumas se mantenía preocupado, pero la bruja ponía en seriedad el ambiente como para que este no comenzara a decir cosas por preocupación.

—Pigeon, ¿Qué es Exactamente lo que tiene el doctor Rockwell?

El mutante miró detenidamente el suelo, queriendo recordar los sucesos y malestares de su pareja.

—Empezó con dolores de cabeza; estabamos en patrullaje y le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Después, los mareos también; pensé que se trataba de lo mucho que usa sus poderes psíquicos, pero fueron continuos —Puso una mano en su barbilla— Y finalmente los vómitos. —Parpadeaba suavemente— Todo esto me parece extraño Shini, m-me da miedo.

La mujer solo asentía con una mueca, pero la cambió por una mirada seria— Pete, esta bien que te preocupes por el doc.

—¡Es mi pareja! Es obvio que me voy a preocupar.

—Lo sé, no dije que no —Le puso una mano en el pico— Pero, dime… ¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos la otra vez?

—¿L-La otra vez? ¡Shinigami por favor! Aún me cuesta mantener en mi memoria la receta del pan de bananas, ¿Me puedes explicar de que plática hablan? Rockwell me insistía en recordarla para que callara el pico. —Se tocó su rostro con desesperación.

—Haber —La bruja comenzó a pensar tranquila. Increíblemente tenía paciencia suficiente psra su amigo emplumado— Hace tiempo, no estoy segura ahora si lo recuerdas, pero, Rockwell había comentado sobre un tema que posiblemente tu no entendiste.

—… ¿Cuál de todos?

Ante la reacción con la pregunta, Shinigami sólo se limitó a soltar una risa leve.

Lamentablemente, debía de comenzar de nuevo.

—Mira, hace tiempo, después de que Rockwell y Slash fueron capturados por Destructor y poseyó sus mentes con esos gusanos asquerosos —Explicaba con cierto asco la chica— Ellos se hicieron unos pequeños estudios para analizar que no tuviesen más restos de lo que contenían esos gusanos.

La paloma solo tenía su mirada clavada en la chica. Realmente estaba tratando de ponerle toda la atención posible. Por el bien de su pareja.

—Bueno, en ese entonces, Rockwell al recibir sus respuestas en sus análisis, descubrió algo que… Prácticamente lo hace tan diferente a los demás. Lo que significa que, de cierta manera, afecta a su reproductor. Ahora, eso está haciendo efecto, o… Eso esperamos que sea.

El mutante había oído, entendido y comprendido la situación, pero, la maldita preocupación se mantenía en él.

—¿Lo que tiene es malo o bueno?

—Oh, eh… Es bueno.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… —La chica pensaba en una respuesta para decirle a este, y que pudiera entenderla, pero después de un rato, no encontró ninguna manera— Uhm, la verdad… No tengo idea.

—¡¿Entonces si puede ser malo?!

—¡Y-Yo no dije eso! ¡Demonios! —La mujer bajo la mirada con cierta desesperación— ¿Cómo fue que le expliqué la otra vez?

—Y luego Pete es el olvidadizo —Otra voz femenina de hizo presente. Sacando de sus pensamientos a la bruja. Dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Ayudame en ésta cariño. —Pidió con pena, mostrando ojos en modo "cachorrito". La kunoichi mutante solo rodó sus ojos con media sonrisa.

—Mira Pete —Se acercó— Descubrirás si es malo o bueno, con esto —En eso, Karai mostró una caja pequeña y delgada.

—¿Ya se hizo la prueba? —Preguntó Shinigami mientras miraba que la paloma tomaba aquella caja.

—Sí, Rockwell tiene el aparato consigo en el baño. Estaba maldiciendote. —Miró a Pigeon. Pero este ignoró aquello por una pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabré lo que tiene Rockwell si es malo o bueno? —Señalaba la caja, la ex integrante del Pie sólo golpeó leve su propia frente.

—No me refiero a la caja, mira —Esta tomó de nuevo aquella— ¿Vez el dibujo que tiene? Es un aparato. Un aparato electrónico que te dice que si lo que tienes es malo o bueno.

—Aunque si resulta ser "bueno" a veces también resulta ser malo para algunos… —La kunoichi pidió silencio a su pareja con un ceño fruncido, no quería confundir más a la paloma— P-Pero en tu caso, será muy bueno.

—¿Y donde está el aparato ese?

—Lo tiene el doctor, cuando salga del baño, verás si la prueba salió buena o mala. —Esta volvió a señalar la caja, enseñando unas instrucciones— Mira, si el aparato marca dos rayas rojas, significa que Rockwell no tiene nada malo, pero, si marca solo una raya roja, entonces… Ahí si habría un problema.

La paloma tragó grueso, tomando la caja que la otra le devolvía, mientras la apretaba con cierto nervios.

—Deberíamos ir a verlo, quizás ya pasó el tiempo.

La propuesta de la bruja fue tomada. Las dos chicas junto al emplumado, regresaron a la guarida del equipo, donde ahí se encontraban Slash y Mondo Gecko, que este tenía cubiertos los oídos por el primero.

—Desde hace unos minutos que Rockwell comenzó a maldecir a Pete. —Un "Me lleva el demonio" por parte del mono fue lo que alertó un poco a los otros tres— No creo que sea buena idea si esa cosa sale positiva —Señaló la caja que sostenía Pigeon, terminando en que la tortuga se fuera junto con el menor de los Mutanimales.

En eso, Pete comenzó a acercarse, mientras miraba como el doctor se encontraba nuevamente en el baño, sosteniendo el aparato en donde se miraba en la caja.

—Por dios Tyler, calmate. Sabias que esto estaría pasando. —Se comentaba para sí, tocando su frente, dando la vuelta para salir, pero en eso, miró a la paloma— No me vengas con tus malditas preocupaciones.

—Tranquilo, ya hablamos con él, incluso le explicamos sobre lo que consistía el aparato —Explicaba Karai.

—S-Sí. Dicen que si sale dos rayas rojas, significa que no tienes nada malo.

—Pete —Llamó el mayor con rostro serio, pero en un tono algo débil. Poco a poco, fue mostrando el delgado aparato electrónico… Marcando las dos rayas.

Las chicas sonrieron— Es bueno, Pete —Le aseguraron al grisáceo— Felicidades, Rockwell.

—Oh cielo, me siento aliviado —El menor sonrió, tocando los hombros de su pareja— ¡E-Entonces estás bien! Las chicas me dijeron que tenías un pequeño caso en su sistema reproductor, pero dijeron que no es malo.

—… B-Bueno, no del todo —Este bajo la mirada, pero de reojo miró a la pareja de chicas— Pero, al parecer no te explicaron en qué consistía.

—Eh, bueno, no quisieron revolverme más —Rascaba su nuca— Pero, ellas me aseguran q-que no es malo.

—Y n-no lo es, pero… Mierda… —Susurró aquello con cierta incomodidad, no sabiendo si decirle a su pareja de una vez lo que sucedía con exactitud.

—Nosotras, los dejamos solos. —Karai tomó la mano de la otra, saliendo del lugar.

El doctor suspiró profundo. Comenzó a jugar un poco con el aparato que sostenía.

Pigeon le miró— Tyler, no entiendo por que…

Paró en seco, notó en un instante algo que lo dejó perplejo y confuso al tope.

Rockwell comenzaba derramar lágrimas delgadas.

—¿T-Tyler? ¿Q-Que sucede? ¿A-Acaso dije algo malo?

El mono negaba en silencio, mirando el aparato un poco, y luego la caja— ¿Al menos leíste de que trata esto? —Señaló aquella— ¿Que tipo de aparato es?

La paloma negaba. Él solo había confiado en las palabras de sus amigas, como cual niño pequeño que creía en todas las historias que sus padres le narraban antes de ir a la cama.

—Bueno, t-te leeré un poco. —Su vista fue a lad letras grandes de aquel paquetito— "Prueba de embarazo".

Los grandes ojos del grisáceo se miraron completos. Con solo oír lo último, supo de que se trataba, o algo así se imaginaba.

—¿Embarazo? —Parpadeó un poco— Osea,... Como… ¿Co-Como estar… Preñado?

—Eh… —El doctor le miró con cierta curiosidad ante la comparación que daba su Pareja, sonriendo un poco. Después de todo, Pete había _nacido como paloma_ —Si, eso. —Se fue limpiando un poco sus lágrimas, pero inútilmente fue pues volvían a salir— Yo… Pete —Sonrojaba un poco, le daba pena aun decir— Estoy… Estoy esperando una cría.

Incluso le era aun más extraño decirlo de esa manera, haber sido antes un humano, pero quería decir las cosas en un modo en la cual su pareja entendiera.

Pete comenzaba a procesar un poco aquello, sintiendo de repente un pequeño saltito en su corazón, en la cual se fue acumulando a más de igual. Tragó saliva, mientras miraba al otro.

—Tyler, entonces… —Pensaba un poco— Por eso, cuando me decías que no era nada malo, es porque… ¿Porque lo que causaba esos malestares tuyos, era porque estás esperando un pequeño… Dentro de ti? —Le miraba aun curioso— ¿Por eso insistían que no era malo? ¿Por qué solo se trataba de una cría?

Rockwell no hizo más que reír un poco— Pu-Puede que si, pero… Ya es de tu decisión si consideras eso malo o bueno. Yo… Y-Yo la verdad, no sé que pensar. —Se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Se quedo callado, volviendo a desviar la mirada muy pensativo. Pues realmente no sabía como era eso considerarse, en el caso de los "humanos" eso solía ser bueno, o malo, según lo que le dijeron sus amigas.

En cambio, para alguien como los de su especie, refiriéndose en los animales, no se podía considerar ni bueno ni malo, sino como algo "normal", el hecho de que si un pichón queda preñado; específicamente hembras; eso no se consideraba de otra manera más que de una forma solamente "neutral". No había objeciones, reclamos. Tampoco había felicitaciones, como las que dieron las chicas al enterarse de que su pareja estaba preñada, sólo sin más, era considerado "normal".

Pero, por una parte, más que considerar ese tema como algo "normal", Pete sentía una sensación… ¿Extraña? Como la que acaba de sentir en su corazón. Sus emociones comenzaban a alborotarse un poco. Incluso, inconscientemente quería decir palabras que de repente, la emoción obligaba a soltar.

—Seré… Padre.

—¿U-Uh? —El mono alzó una ceja con cierta confusión. Sus lágrimas seguían un poco— ¿Pete?

—Seremos padres. Tyler… Está esperando una cría… ¡Mía!

Los ojos de Rockwell se abrían más. Sintiéndose bastante nervioso. No sabía si considerar eso bueno o malo.

—Tyler, me… Me estás haciendo padre, padre de alguien que esta… Creciendo en tu pansita.

—P-Pete —El mono sonrojó de golpe, no sabía si por el tono tan suave que usó el grisáceo o por lo último que mencionó.

—¡Esto es claramente algo bueno! ¡Porque seremos padres! ¡Por dios! ¡Después de todo, no es malo! —Sonrió ahora con la alegría que solía tener. Dejandose llevar por sus emociones positivas.

—E-Entonces —El doctor le miró fijo y con temor aun— ¿L-Lo quieres? Es decir… ¿N-No pasa nada que… Q-Que extrañamente tenga capacidad de tener bebés?

La paloma con suavidad, tocó la mejilla del mayor, besando la contraria con ternura, mientras volvía a mirarle, muy sonriente.

—Creo que el que seas capaz de crear nuevas vidas me es sorprendentemente grandioso. Además, ¿Qué a usted no le emociona que dará a luz a un bebito con nuestros rasgos?

Ante eso, el doctor solo sonrojaba aun más, no pudo contener las lágrimas, abrazándose a Pete con cariño.

Pigeon se sorprendió ante lo sentimental que estaba siendo el mono, pero no dijo nada, incluso, para él, era mejor.

Una de las primeras ventajas del embarazo del doctor Rockwell, es que las hormonas lo atacarían de golpe, tanto que mostraría partes en las que Pete con gusto quisiera ver.

Sin duda, Pete debía de agradecer a sus amigas, por aquellas enseñanzas sutiles que le hicieron ver mejor la situación en la que estaban.

Al fin de cuentas, si que fueron unas agradables explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡WOW! Hace mucho que no actualizo :'v como desde el año pasado, alv.**

 **En fin, vengo con un nuevo one-shot. De una de mis ships cracks favoritas, es que son amor 3 pero más que para más, es dedicado a Leah Rojas, una amiguita de Facebook que cumplió años el lunes y quise regalarle este detallito.**

 **Sí, desde el lunes, ¡Osea que soy una atrasada! ;-; lo siento.**

 **En fin, me tardé para hacerlo mejor uwu.**  
 **Ya, es todo. Ojalá sea de tu agrado amiguis ;-; I love you~**

 **Happy Birthday… Atrasado.**

 **También ustedes, ojalá hayan disfrutado :D**

 **Nos vemos en otro one-shot!**


End file.
